The Adventures of Bellona Potter
by adaren1
Summary: Bellona Potter was known to many as The-Girl-Who-Lived. But after living all of her life in the spotlight, she wanted the quiet life for a little. So with the help of her friends, she moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Little does she know, Mystic Falls is far from quiet. Who knows what adventures she'll have? Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Bellona Potter woke up with a start. Ever since the big war, she rarely slept the whole night, but she thought she had been getting better. Shaking off the covers, she stood up and got out of her bed. As she walked towards the open window, she thought about her situation. As of now, Voldemort had finally been vanquished, and only a few true deatheaters remained. But she could feel the weight of her world slowly dragging her down. There was so much sadness surrounding her and her family. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together and were getting married in a few months, and even Ginny had found some bloke in her life. But underneath all the happiness and celebrations was the underlying tone of sadness. When Ron proposed, everyone was ecstatic. But Bellona didn't miss the whispers and side conversations.

 _I wish Fred was here to see this._

 _Remus would've loved that._

Even little Teddy, who had just recently said his first words, could feel that something was off. Bellona was shaken from her thoughts with a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said softly. She glanced at the clock to see it flashing 7:00. Huh. Maybe she really was sleeping better. She looked up to see Hermione slipping inside.

"Hey, Mione. What's up?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. She seemed almost…hesitant.

"Just spit it out," she said looking back out the window. Hermione walked closer and sat down on the bed.

"Ron and I noticed how you've been acting lately and well, we're concerned." Her doe-y brown eyes looked up to meet Bellona's bright green ones.

"What do you mean, how I've been acting?"

"You seem restless all the time. And your guard is always up,"

Bellona looked away at that. It was easier to not let anyone in than let everyone in and get hurt.

"So Ron and I have been talking, and we think you should move away." She finished the last part of her sentence quickly.

"WHAT?"

Hermione winced.

"Hush! There are people still sleeping!"

I shut my mouth but crossed my arms.

"And please enlighten me as to why in the BLOODY HELL I should move away from my only family? Especially since you and Ronnykins are eloping in a couple months!"

"It would only be for a little while," Mione said, taking her hands.

"And you could come back up and visit for our wedding! It would be the perfect excuse to get out for a while, and then come back and see us."

Bellona sighed and looked down. It was true, she had been itching to get out of London. All it did was remind her of the war. But where would she go? She looked up to voice this to Hermione, but she just smiled.

"I've already researched all the different places, and I've found the perfect one." She pulled out a manila folder and handed it to the girl across from her. Bellona took it and opened it. Raising a delicate eyebrow, she looked up at her friend and said,

"Mystic Falls?"

Hermione nodded encouragingly. "It's supposed to be quiet and out of the way; perfect for what you need. Plus, you can still practice your magic without being bothered."

Bellona was quiet for a moment. On one hand, she didn't really want to leave her only family alone when there were still revolts from random deatheaters happening. On the other hand, however, she really did want to get the hell out of here. It was driving her crazy, trying to be exactly how everyone wanted her to be. The idea that she could go somewhere where people didn't know who she was and settle down was very appealing. She stayed silent for a few moments longer, before looking up at her best friend.

"When do I leave?"

The next few hours were really fucking busy. Hermione had informed her that her plane left in four hours, and she had three to get ready. Bellona cast charms on all of her bags to make them able to hold endless amounts of stuff, which was great for moving furniture. She ended up fitting all of her belongings into 2 checked bags and a carry-on. After she was all packed, she hopped in the shower. In all honesty, Bellona had three main ways of dealing with stress: sleeping, eating, and showering. Since she was unable to do two of those three things, she opted for the shower. After she was all squeaky clean, she dressed in a pair of black leggings and a large, light gray sweater that said WEASLEY on the back in all caps. She had stolen it from Ginny a while ago and she was _never_ giving it back. She grabbed her Newbalences and some ankle socks, and braided her long, dark hair into a simple braid that fell down her back. She came downstairs and walked over to the fireplace with Hermione in tow. Ron was already at the Burrow, which was their next destination. Using Floo powder, they were there in a matter of seconds with Bellona's luggage in tow. Goodbyes were said, and then Hermione apparated her to the airport.

"Have you ever actually been in an airport before?" Hermione asked her best friend, who shook her head in a silent no.

"Alright it's pretty easy to navigate. You go past security and follow the signs to your gate. I cast a few charms on your bags to ensure that they don't go off when they go through security, but you'll only be taking that one with you on the plane," she pointed to the backpack that was on her back.

Bellona nodded and then gave her friend a huge hug.

"I'll miss you a lot Mione. Thank you so much for setting this up for me."

"Of course Bells. And I'll come and visit you just as much as you'll come and visit us." With one last squeeze, Bellona walked over to security and didn't look back once.

The plane ride was boring and uneventful. Or at least, as uneventful it can be for a person flying for the first time. Besides the initial feeling she got when she was pushed back into her seat as the plane lifted off, everything was all good. When she got off, she eventually found her way to where she picked up her checked bags. From there, she picked up her car that Ron had gotten her, and began the 2-hour drive to the small town of Mystic Falls. What she would find there, she wasn't sure. But Bellona Potter knew that she was going to shake this little town up to its very core.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so someone who reviewed said they really wanted Teddy in the story and the more I thought about it, so did I. So without further ado, here is Teddy In The Story !**

As soon as Bellona reached Mystic Falls, her phone rang. She looked down to see it was Hermione calling her. Frowning, she picked it up.

"That was seriously creepy timing. Are you watching me?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You called like exactly when I got to Mystic Falls."

"Huh. Must be my best friend senses kicking in." Both girls laughed.

"Seriously though, what's up? Is there a problem?" Bellona asked with a slightly more serious note to her voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Except for one thing…" Hermione trailed off, as if unsure if she should say anything at all.

"Go on," Bellona said drily.

"Well, it's just that Teddy won't stop crying. And you were the closest to him out of all of us-"Bellona cut her off.

"Of course I'll take him. It'll be something to do during the day, since I won't be going to school."

There was a sigh of relief from the other line. "Ok, thanks. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't… You're not going to school?"

Bellona chuckled. "Good to know you were listening." She sighed and looked out the window.

"It just doesn't feel like the right time. Besides, what do I really need to learn? I'll never need a job with all the money in my vault. And who really needs algebra or geometry?"

"Right! It's not like algebra and geometry are basic building blocks for everything!"

Bellona laughed again. She missed her best friend already.

"Whatever. I'll text you when I get to the house and you and Teddy can Floo Powder your way over there."

"Ok I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone. Taking care of Teddy would be a great way to keep her cool and to limit herself. Plus, she had been the primary one taking care of him anyway, and she already missed not being around him. Her thinking was interrupted by the sight of a huge manor coming into view. She gave a small chuckle and pulled into the driveway. Hermione had really outdone herself this time.

The house was beautiful, with a large circle drive in front of it and lots of trees and greenery. The house itself gave off an almost contemporary vibe, with large windows and lots of open space; perfect for her and her lifestyle.

She pulled into the driveway, and after casting a spell so that she would look normal, floated her bags into the house. She then pulled out her phone and called Hermione.

"Hey, I'm home. You can come over now."

"Oh, wonderful. I just finished packing all his things. I'll see you soon!"

Bellona hummed in affirmation and hung up. Looking around, she had so much to unpack. She walked to the nearest bag and waved her hand. She had started learning wandless magic a long time ago, and she was pretty good at simple and medium-level spells. Her stuff floated out of the bags and landed around the house wherever they were supposed to go. She had started moving a special vase, when the fire roared, and Hermione and Teddy popped out.

"Jesus!" she screamed and dropped the vase.

"Hey Bella, oh!" Hermione and Teddy both turned their gazes towards the now-shattered vase.

"Ah, shit." Bellona waved her hand and the pieces came back together.

"Sorry, we honestly thought you'd be napping," she looked around, surprised. "Although you seem to have gotten a lot done. Everything alright?"

Bellona rolled her eyes and walked over to Teddy. He reached out his little hands and she picked him up and held him. They all walked to the kitchen, where things were still being put away. Bellona dodged a bowl as it flew to its respective shelf and walked to the window. Looking out at her new backyard, Bellona had a certain feeling that something important was going to happen. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad, just important.

"You okay?" Hermione laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. Ever since the big fight with You-Kno- Voldemort, Bellona had been… different. She spaced out a lot more, and for longer periods of time. Hermione could tell she wasn't telling her and Ron everything, and to be honest, she had been fine with it. everyone had something hidden deep down inside, and Bella was no different. But she had started to become quieter, more withdrawn, and it was worrying her. She used to be able to ask her how her day was, and she would answer right away. Now, Bella would take a second before answering, as if thinking about what to say and how much of her story she should omit. Her normally light gray aura had a dark tinge to it that looked like it was seeping out and into the world. But every time Hermione would call her out on it, Bella would suck all the darkness in again and would be fine.

This was one of those times. Hermione looked at her friend, and her magical aura was tinted with a dark black. Bellona turned to face her, green eyes sparkling, and for a moment it looked as if she was going to tell her. But then she blinked, and it was gone.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for bringing him, Mione. I promise I will take wonderful care of him." She walked away from the window with Teddy in her arms, and up the stairs to where Hermione supposed his room was. She followed them to a small room in one of the small towers, where Bella gently put Teddy down on a bed. She brushed his blue hair away from his forehead and kissed him gently, then stood up. She linked arms with Hermione and together they walked back down to the living room where Hermione had first appeared.

"I'm afraid you'll have to apparate since I haven't got any Floo Powder yet," Bella said looking at Hermione expectantly. Hermione felt herself nodding along.

"Yeah, that's fine." She moved forward to hug her best friend. She really was going to miss her.

Bellona was feeling exhausted. So when Teddy started falling asleep in her arms, she was extremely grateful for the excuse it gave her. She had put him down, and then guided Hermione to the living room. she enjoyed her friends company and was going to miss her dearly, but she also needed a nap. After a long hug that had her falling asleep a little, Hermione apparated with a crack, and was gone. Bellona stretched and trotted up the stairs towards her room. She barely got her shoes off and her head on a pillow before she was out like a light. She could worry about food after sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and/or review! Also sorry about how super fucking short these chapters are. I promise they will get longer, but it's been a long day. Don't worry everyone, Klaus is coming ;)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank y'all so much for your patience in my updating speeds- I've had so much homework lately and it's the worst. but here you go, another chapter! I've decided to pair our dear Bellona with Klaus bc I feel like their personalities would work really well together, as well as contrast and challenge each other. I wanted to make Damon and her besties, but it might not happen bc of the Scooby gang's turmoil with Klaus. we'll see. anywho, here's the fucking chapter. I hope you like it!**

Bellona woke up to her stomach growling. She sat up and rolled out of bed. Literally. She landed on her floor in a heap of blankets and pillows. Slowly, she made her way up and over to Teddy's room, where he was already sitting up and babbling.

"Hi there," she cooed, picking him up.

"How'd you feel about a quick trip to get some food? Are you hungry?" she poked his nose playfully and he giggled. They walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Bellona grabbed her jacket and keys before heading out to her car.

Klaus was enjoying his day immensely. He had the Scooby gang exactly where he wanted them. He had compelled some girl to tell the doppelganger to save him a dance and was greatly looking forward to the looks on their faces later on tonight. The only thing that could make the day better was if he was back in his own body. He motioned for the bartender to get him another drink, and was about to take a sip, when the door to the Grill opened. In stepped a beautiful young woman, with a child on her hip. She had dark, curly hair that reached down to her middle back. Her body was slim, but athletic, with jeans that accentuated her curves. Klaus was already impressed, but when she looked up he nearly choked on his drink. Framed by dark lashes were the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. They shone with confidence, but also wariness; something that intrigued him greatly. Her face had almost an elfin look to it, one that suggested mischief. With a pang, he was reminded of his brother Kol, but he pushed it down and took another sip. His wolf inside reared up at the sight of her, but there was nothing he could do about it in this body. He was so busy staring that he barely noticed his so-called drinking buddy slide up next to him and order a drink.

"Thinking about tonight?" the dark-haired man asked him after taking a long sip.

"Yeah," He said, still looking at the girl. Damon followed his line of sight and gave a low whistle.

"Would you look at that," he said, staring. Klaus barely had time to suppress his anger at Damon's blunt rudeness before Damon stood up and made his way over to her.

"What, no 'don't do that Damon. She's half your age!'"

Klaus shrugged. "It's your funeral." Then he took another drink and settled into his seat to watch the show. Damon gave him a look but kept walking on his path to the girl.

Damon knew he had an effect on women. So when he walked up to her table and she barely glanced at him, he knew he had to know this girl. He slid into the seat across from her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Bellona could sense them as soon as she walked in. The feeling of them was almost overpowering at first, but she got over it as quickly as it had come. After all, she was used to it. She and Teddy had sat down at a table in the corner so that she could watch all the exits at once, something Mad Eye had ingrained into her. She could sense two of them in the restaurant, and she gave a quick glance around the room to see who they were. They were both sitting at the bar. One had brown hair and looked tired, and one had dark hair and the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. She shook off the fact that the dark-haired one was coming right at her, and focused on getting Teddy settled.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up to see him sitting in the chair across from her. Raising an eyebrow, she met his eyes expectantly.

"Not anymore. Can I help you?"

The man smirked. "Well, I consider myself very knowledgeable about everyone in this town, and I think I would remember a face like yours. Are you new here?"

Inwardly, Bellona rolled her eyes. Cheesy. It was like he wasn't even trying.

"I am, in fact." She kept her reply short and calculated.

"Well then let me introduce myself. I'm Damon Salvatore." He said all of this with a predatory glint in his eyes that rivaled Draco's when he was plotting.

"Nice to meet you Damon. I'm Bellona."

"That's pretty. You got a last name?"

"I do." There was no way she was giving away her last name to a vampire who could easily know who she was. She wanted to keep her identity as under-the-radar as possible.

"Hey, what can I get for you?"

A blonde boy that looked about her age walked up to them.

"Are you new?"

She sighed and flopped down the menu.

"Do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'Hi, I'm new here!'"

The blonde one chuckled.

"No but it's a small town and I usually know everyone."

She nodded and picked the menu back up.

"So, what do you recommend," she paused to look at his name tag, "Matt?"

"Well the soups are usually pretty good."

"Great, I'll have one of those please. Oh, and some bread on the side for him," she said motioning to Teddy. She made sure not to say his name. She knew how powerful names could be. Even though Teddy was still young, you could never be too careful. Matt walked away with her order, and she looked expectantly at Damon.

"Are you going to stay here and stare? Or are you going to get back to your drinking buddy?"

Damon smirked and opened his mouth to say something back, when the doors opened again and he turned around. In walked three girls. The one that was leading the small group had long, straight brown hair with brown watchful eyes. The one on her right was tall and blonde with blue eyes, and the one on her left was shorter with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Instantly, she could tell that the blonde one was a vampire and the shorter one was a witch. She frowned slightly. Her magic didn't feel the same. She must be a Wiccan.

"Are those your friends?" she asked politely, trying to shoo him towards them and away from her. Instead, he smirked and waved them over. At this, the man who had been sitting at the bar the whole time stood up and walked over too.

"Damon, you haven't been answering your phone! We were worried that maybe Klaus had…" she trailed off when she realized they had company. "Who's this?"

Bellona smiled rather forcefully at her. "I'm Bellona."

"Right! Introductions!" Damon said excitedly. He pointed at the girl who had spoken first.

"That's- "

"Elena Gilbert." She glanced at her two friends with a look that Bellona couldn't quite figure out.

"This is Bonnie and Caroline. And that is Alaric." She frowned suddenly. "Are you going to the high school? I don't think I've seen you around."

"No, I'm taking a bit of a gap year." She said quickly. Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? So if I asked you to come to breakfast with me tomorrow you would?"

Bellona smirked back. "Well that depends. Are you asking?" Damon opened his mouth to reply when Elena interrupted him.

"Hey, Damon we should go… get ready." Bellona raised an eyebrow at this. Was someone jealous? She was about to reach out with her magic, when she remembered that there was another witch in the room. Even if she wasn't as powerful, she would still be able to sense it around her.

"Actually, I should go too. We both have some things to do tonight." She stood and picked up Teddy.

"Hey, you should come to the party tonight. Maybe you can meet some new people." The man-Alaric maybe? - said to her. Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of amusement, confusion, and anger.

"What? It'd be a great way for her to interlope herself into the community. Besides, no one will know she doesn't go the school. And if they do, we'll say she starts Monday."

"Great idea Ric," Damon said clapping him on the shoulder with a smile. Then he and the girls walked out.

Klaus had never been more fascinated by someone in his entire life. The way this girl moved and breathed and talked made him want to be around her more. If he didn't know better, he would say he was under some sort of love curse. He was so focused on the jasmine smell coming from her hair, that he barely registered the dopplebitch saying his name. Shortly after, he extended the invitation to the party to her. Once everyone had left, he stepped closer to the girl. His wolf reared up at the sight of the child in her arms. Was it a werewolf just like him? This girl just kept getting more and more interesting.

"So are you going?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she gave a quick smirk before it dropped. "I'd have to find someone to watch this little guy."

"Well if you do," he paused, letting some compulsion slip into his words, "make sure to save me a dance."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed slightly, before relaxing.

"I'll think about it."

And with those words and one last lingering smirk thrown over her shoulder, she was gone, leaving him staring after her in wonder.

 **Again, a quick thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and liked and followed; I really appreciate it. I do have a question for y'all though. I read this story where Klaus and the OC were mates and i really liked it. it sort of goes along with the soulmate idea, which explains why Klaus felt so strongly towards Bellona at first sight. I was also gonna make her animagus form a wolf bc why the fuck not, and it would go with the Klaus thing so i could make a first-turn-together scene. Although I might just be tired and hungry and hallucinating shitty ideas, so please leave a review so I can see what y'all think! adios chicos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank y'all so much for all the reviews and favorites etc. I really appreciate them and they really inspire me to keep going with this story. last chapter I talked about having her animagus be a wolf, and lots of y'all said dire wolves so I think I'm gonna go with that. they're super cool and powerful and cute and fluffy and dangerous. perfect for our dear Bellona. I'm trying to get her integrated into the group, but I feel like she also wouldn't care at the same time and mind her business. anywho, thanks for being patient with the slow updating, and here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

Bellona left the Grill in a rush. She had felt a faint pull to the man with the brown hair; Alaric. There was the feel of magic surrounding him, as well as the feel of death that was prone to surround a vampire. The combination of the two was very confusing. But Damon had invited her to the dance tonight, and it just so happened that she had a fancy schmancy dress in her closet that she had been wanting to wear since the war ended. The only issue would be finding someone to watch Teddy. Speaking of Teddy, he was in the backseat of her car turning his hair different colors. She hoped that she could find someone to help her help him with his first change that was bound to happen any full moon now. There was one coming up and she was a little bit nervous for him.

Pushing that to the back of her mind, she picked up her phone to call someone she knew would pick up.

"Bella? What are you up to?"

"Hey, Ginny. Is there any way that you could watch Teddy for me tonight? I have this really important event to go to and you're the only one I trust with him. Last time Ron watched him, Teddy had a pig nose." She heard the hearty laugh of her read-headed friend.

"Of course, I'll come over. Do you want me to watch him at your house or at mine?"

"Mine is fine. Less travel for him and all."

"Ok sounds good. See you in…"

"An hour and a half?"

"Hour and a half. Got it." They both hung up.

When Bellona and co. had reached the manor, she picked up a napping Teddy and brought him to his room.

"Jeez, you must be really jet lagged with all these naps." She fondly stroked his hair and laid him down in his bed. Then she walked back to her room and turned on her music. It was time to get ready.

After an extensive amount of choosing, Bellona had gone with a high-necked dark blue dress that was open in the back and pooled down at her feet. There was a slit that went up to her knee that made it easier to walk and showed off a little of her toned legs. She paired the dress with some strappy heels and loosely curled her hair so that half of it was up in a bun and half cascaded down her back. Underneath her dress, on her thigh, she put her wand holder and her wand. She was pretty good at wandless magic, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. She left a note on the kitchen counter for Ginny, and then as soon as she heard the pop of Ginny coming through the fireplace, she apparated with a crack.

Bellona had apparated about a block away from the school so no one saw her. From there, she walked gracefully to the school and followed the music into the gymnasium where she saw tons of people milling around and dancing. Using her magic, she gently felt around for the auras that she met yesterday. Once they were found, she made her way over to them.

"Hello, Damon," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

Damon spun around to see her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that made her eyes stand out even more than they usually did, and her curves were on display, but not too much. He gave a low whistle.

"If I wasn't so sure that you would slap me for even looking at you the wrong way, I would totally make out with you right now." He chuckled as the girl scrunched her nose.

"That's so derogatory, Damon. But since it's you, and that's who you are, I'll let it go." She teased him. He smirked and offered his arm.

"Will you come with me to find Ric, M'lady?" she laughed and smiled at him brightly.

"Of course, good sir."

The pair walked around the gym aimlessly for a while, although Bellona was sure they had passed by Elena multiple times. After a while, she used her magic to help guide them towards the familiar aura of Alaric.

"Where's your brother?" she asked to make conversation.

He scowled, "Probably somewhere with his precious Elena."

Bellona raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell if you're mad at Stefan or Elena."

He sighed and turned away from her. "Me neither."

Bellona was saved from having to find something comforting to say by Alaric popping up next to them.

"Jesus," she said as she jumped three feet in the air.

"Hey Damon, Bellona."

"Hey, Ric. Any sign of Klaus?" At this, Bellona frowned.

"Who's Klaus?" she asked curiously.

"A very bad person who could very much hurt Elena."

She nodded. Should she give away that she knew? Or should she wait and show her cards later. After a moment thinking, she decided that it was just too good to pass up. Plus, why the fuck not? Actually, there were many reasons why the fuck not. But whatever.

"Is he a vampire?" she asked as innocently as she could. The response she got was the best response she'd ever gotten out of anybody ever. Damon choked on his drink and had to be pounded on the back by Alaric, who was also looking bewildered. And yet under that, he seemed amused. What was that about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Damon asked after he had regained control of his windpipe.

"Is. Klaus. A. Vampire? I feel like the question was pretty self-explanatory." Bellona rolled her eyes. Men.

"Uh, how do you know about that?" Damon asked, sharing a look with Alaric.

"I'm smarter than I look," she said with a flip of her hair. Klaus thought she looked pretty smart already, but no one had to know that.

"I also know that you guys are vampires," she motioned to the two of them. They both frowned, and Bellona felt a sliver of worry flit around Alaric.

"Uh, I am. Ric's not. He's actually a vampire hunter."

What? Her magic never lied. If it said that Alaric was a vamp then dammit, he was a vamp!

"Huh," she said eyeing him.

"Huh? That's all you have to say? You meet a vampire and all you have to say is 'huh'?" Damon was incredulous.

"Let's not get too loud, Damon. There are other vamps here too that I don't want to know that I know." This got an eyeroll from Damon.

"Whatever. I wanna dance." He held out his arm to Bellona, who smiled and took it.

"Keep your eyes open, Ric. Be careful." Then the two walked over to the dance floor. For a while, they just danced, letting every trouble in their lives go. Then they were interrupted by someone bumping into them.

"He's here." The man who had bumped into her had brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She wasn't sure who he was, but she sensed that he was a vampire too. Damon stiffened at his words.

"Klaus? Are you sure?"

Bellona rolled her eyes. "No, Damon. He's just kidding." Damon shot her a small glare that had no heat to it. The man looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really Damon? You just couldn't help yourself."

Bellona raised an eyebrow right back.

"Excuse me?"

The man grabbed her shoulders. "You will leave here and forget all about Damon and me."

She scoffed. How basic of them. She looked at Damon who was seemingly worried.

"I will leave whenever I damn well please, thank you very much." The look on the man's face was totally worth it.

"Damon, care to introduce me to this lovely chap?"

"Stefan, Bellona; Bellona, Stefan. Now let's go."

Stefan and Damon quickly disappeared into the throng of people, leaving Bellona all alone. She turned to look for Alaric, but he was also gone. Huh. Well, guess that meant it was time to leave. She squeezed her way out of the mass of people and towards the exit. On her way there, she grabbed a drink from the 'Chaperones only' table. Then she made her way to the exit… or was it? Normal schools were rather confusing. She ended up in a random hallway with a shit ton of… what were they called? Lockers? She was about to turn around when she heard voices coming from farther down. So she followed them. What was she supposed to do? Mind her own business? Nah, that was boring. The voices brought her to yet another hallway, where she stopped. She peeked around the corner to see the so-called witch throwing Alaric into a trophy case. Shame. They seemed like nice trophies.

"You won't get away with it, Klaus."

That made Bellona pause. Klaus? She thought that was Alaric. Did he have an alternate persona? Perhaps he was going through an identity crisis. She was about to step in and tell Bonnie that the person that she had so kindly thrown across the hall was not in fact Klaus, but a very nice, albeit vampire, guy, but she was stopped by Alaric talking.

"Finally, someone's figured it out!" he said.

At that point, her common sense had kicked in and she realized that if she didn't want to out herself as a witch, then she should probably leave. Besides, it wasn't her business who was killing who in this town. Not if she wanted to keep her stress acne from popping up. After deciding that the best course of action was to turn around, she promptly apparated back to her house, relieved Ginny from her babysitting duties, and fell asleep on the floor of Teddy's room.

Klaus was amused. At least someone in the Scooby gang was remotely intelligent. But he knew that the witch could do no real harm. Not with Maddox's protection. So he let the witch wear herself out before continuing with his master plan. He was about to leave when he heard a crack. He zipped over to where he heard it, but there was nothing there. Just the faint scent of jasmine, lingering in the air.

 **aaaaand it's a wrap! I'm really trying to make the chapters longer. please leave a review, favorite, follow, whatever. peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**yooo I'm so fucking sorry for not posting! I forgot my laptop at my house when I went out of town, and I didn't really have a lot of inspiration lately. oh! one of y'all asked how I say Bellona. I say it like bell-uh-nuh. but the more that i say that out loud, the lamer it sounds, so feel free to say it however the fuck you want. anyway, here's a slightly longer chapter. whew.**

Bellona woke up to Teddy's quiet screeches. She groaned and sat up, stretching her stiff joints. Standing up, she picked up Teddy and brought him downstairs to the kitchen counter. She placed a little bubble charm around him so that all he could do was float around and not do any real harm, before hurrying up the stairs to change. She had slept with her makeup on the night before (gross) so she did a quick charm to brighten herself up and take it all off. Then she grabbed some sweatpants and a large quidditch sweatshirt that was Ron's and headed back downstairs. Teddy was floating around in his little bubble, trying to knock things over.

"Hey there buddy," she cooed, releasing the charm and picking him up.

"What would you like for breakfast today, little wolf?" Teddy gurgled something in response that sounded vaguely like "bananas", but she really couldn't be sure. In any case, she smiled and put him on her hip before going over to the fruit bowl that was sitting on the counter. She held up an apple. He shook his head. She held up a peach. He nodded and giggled happily, his hair turning a bright pink. She held up a dragon fruit and it turned a dark blue. She held up a banana and it went back to pink.

"You're getting so good at your changes!" she said, poking his nose affectionately. "Bananas and peaches it is."

She cut up the fruits for him and walked over to the back porch that overlooked the large backyard. She wanted it especially large for when Teddy first turned. It would be easier than having him locked up in some cell. This way, he could roam safely. Plus, she could turn into a wolf with him and have lots of space to run.

Speaking of turning into a wolf, she needed to practice her magic. She hadn't turned into her Animagus form in a while, and if she wanted to turn with Teddy, then she would need to practice.

"How do you feel about a walk?" she asked him, green eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Walk!" he repeated in his little voice.

"Aww look at you. Alright, let me go get some clothes for the both of us, and then we'll go to town."

Together they walked back into the house and made their way up the stairs to his room. Bellona got him dressed, before grabbing some shoes and walking out the door. Teddy was walking a lot more these days, so she figured she would be fine without the stroller. Plus, he was full of stored energy because his body was preparing for his first change. He needed to work it off or she was gonna be up all night.

They walked down the front steps onto the sidewalk, and began walking to the town square. When they reached it, Teddy walked over to the fountain, where he proceeded to stick his tiny hand into the water.

"Oh, Teddy sweetie, don't do that," Bellona rushed over and picked him up. She was trying to dry off his hand on her jacket when a familiar voice made her look up.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Bellona herself."

She glanced up to see Damon walking towards them.

"Hello, Damon. How are you on this lovely morning?"

He paused and frowned lightly.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. I was hoping you could help me with a problem that I have."

"Why do you need _my_ help?" She tightened her hold on Teddy slightly.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?"

He gave her a look, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But this one's coming with," she said motioning to Teddy.

"Of course. What's his name?" Damon asked politely.

Bellona paused. On one hand, she despised telling people about Teddy because it could cause him danger. On the other, she really wanted to talk to someone about him besides Ginny. She thought it over. Eventually her emotional side one out over her rational one.

"Teddy," she said finally.

Damon studied the young woman in front of him. She seemed very reluctant to give up any information about her child. Although he supposed that if it meant keeping the child safe, he could understand keeping it to himself. So he was surprised when she said "Teddy". The way she looked at him, with such unconditional love and adoration, made him look away. It had been a long time since he had felt that for anybody, and vice versa. Bellona looked up with shining green eyes that looked nothing like the almost golden-brown ones of the kid on her hip.

"I trust you Damon. Don't mess it up."

He nodded and offered her his arm. She smiled and took it.

The rest of the walk was filled with small conversation about Teddy and all of his many adventures and mishaps. She was just telling him about the time that he had climbed up on top of the roof, when the house came into view and she stopped suddenly.

"Sorry," she said, rather unapologetically in Damon's perspective, "I'm not sure how far your hearing range is. Don't want to take any chances." She gave him a small smile, before continuing up the pathway to the boarding house.

Bellona wasn't taking any chances. She placed ward after ward on Teddy as soon as her back was to Damon, so he couldn't see her brow furrowing in concentration. After she was sure she was done, she reached for the doorknob, but it flew open from the other side. There, in all his broody glory, stood Stefan Salvatore.

"Damon we- oh," he stopped when he saw Bellona standing in front of Damon.

"What are you doing here?" he turned to Damon, "what is she doing here?"

The two bickered on for a while, and Bellona used their distractedness to slip under Stefan's arm and waltz into the house. She used her magic to scan the house for any other vampires and came up empty handed except for a human in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Trying not to throw up, she made her way to what seemed like the living room and sat down with Teddy on her lap. She bounced him on her knee for a little, before Stefan zoomed into the room with Damon on his heels.

"You need to leave," he said, "it's not safe here for a… a child."

Bellona smirked. So naïve.

"I can take care of the both of us, thank you very much." She looked at Damon who was scowling.

"See Stefan? I told you. It's fine." Stefan rolled his eyes, but zoomed upstairs anyways.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Damon walked over to the couch opposite her and took a seat. He opened his mouth to start talking, but then he stopped. His eyes drifted almost lazily to the stairs.

"You can come out, Elena."

The girl who came down from the stairs had the grace to look sheepish for a few seconds, before her face was taken over by confusion and anger.

"Who's this?" she asked Damon, crossing her arms.

Bellona rolled her eyes. She was getting real tired of people asking her who she was. Oh, if only they knew.

"I'm Bellona. We met at the Grill a while ago."

A look of realization came over Elena's face. Then she looked confused again, which prompted an eyeroll from Bellona that she barely repressed.

"But aren't you… human?"

"Are you not?" she retorted.

"Elena, what do you want," Damon interrupted quickly.

"Oh! Can you please not tell Stefan where I'm going? Just say that I'm going to Bonnie's or something. He's in the shower right now and he doesn't know that I'm leaving. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, I bet you would," Bellona muttered so only Damon could hear her. He smirked, before turning back to Elena.

"And where are you going?"

Elena stood up straighter.

"None of your business."

"But didn't you just-okay." Bellona looked away and tried to pay attention to Teddy instead of the infuriating girl in front of her.

"Of course I won't tell Stefan. It'll be our little secret." Damon smirked at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse before rushing out of the house.

"You're gonna tell Stefan."

"I'm gonna tell Stefan."

Bellona couldn't help it; she laughed out loud.

After calming down, she looked at him with more serious looking eyes.

"What was your question?"

"Oh, yeah. What do you know about the Sun and Moon curse?"

Bellona frowned.

"Not much. I've only heard of it, really. Why?"

"Apparently it's a real thing, but we don't know what it is."

"So why are you asking me? Why not someone else in your little gang?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Normally, I would. But Stefan and Elena aren't doing super well on trust, and as much as I would love to ruin that, we need all the trust right now that we can get."

"What about the witch? Wouldn't she know about spells?"

"She's still… in training."

Huh. So their Wicca was a witch-in-training. Noted.

"Why do you even need to know about the curse?"

Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She scoffed.

"Oh come on. When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Oh, jeez you're right! It's not like you came out of literally nowhere, knowing about vampires, and don't tell us why!"

Bellona laughed and shrugged. "What can I say. I attract danger." _And war. And loss. And pain,_ the little voice in the back of her head whispered. She shoved it down and lifted up Teddy.

"Please?"

Teddy giggled adorably and reached his chubby little arms out to Damon. Damon looked shocked, but picked him up anyway. He held him slightly farther away from his body than normal, as if not really sure what to do. Bellona laughed.

"It's just a baby, Damon. He won't explode."

She was pretty sure she heard him mutter _it might_ under his breath, before holding Teddy normally. To anyone else but Bellona, he looked normal. But she saw his eyes turn more blue in response to the person holding him, and his hair got darker. After a moment of silence, Damon opened his mouth.

Damon had no idea what he was doing. He was a vampire for fucks sake! But if someone gives you a baby then you take the baby. Plus, he was adorable. He looked down at- Teddy was it? Teddy giggled adorably and Damon could've sworn he saw his eyes turn a bit bluer. Then he realized that he had just been staring, so he answered her question.

"Klaus Mikaelson is an Original vampire. That means he's- "

"The first of the first, yes." Bellona knew about them. Mad Eye had taught her about them a little bit. They could only be killed with a white oak stake; something that was very rare.

"Right…" Damon said narrowing his eyes at her slightly before rolling them when she motioned for him to go on.

"Anyway, Klaus is also a hybrid. He's half vampire, half werewolf."

"How is that even possible? Wouldn't the werewolf venom running through him kill the vampire part of him?"

"Why would it kill him?"

"Werewolf bites are poisonous to vampires, Damon. Where have you been?"

Damon looked shocked. Had he not known about this? Was this not common knowledge to the vampires of Mystic Falls? Bellona shook her head.

"Ok whatever. Next. What else do you know?"

"Uhhhh that's pretty much it."

Oh, nice. Real helpful. Well.

"Ok I think I know what the Sun and Moon curse is." Damon sat up straight, causing Teddy to grab onto his neck for support.

"I mean it's in the name; Sun and Moon. The sun is a vampire's curse and the moon is the werewolves'. He's gonna try and break his curse. But what is the curse?" Bellona had gotten up and was now pacing.

"I'll bet it's that he can't turn into a wolf. Whatever Wiccan created the spell must not have wanted him to reach his true potential."

Her emerald eyes sparkled with interest. Now she really wanted to learn more. She knew all about having a wolf inside, clawing to get out. Not only had Remus explained multiple times what it felt like, but ever since she had chosen a Dire Wolf as her Animagus, she had bonded with the wolf inside of her and they had become one.

"And you all don't want to help this poor man get what he really wants in life? Especially since he seems like he would be a powerful ally?"

At this, Damon stood up too.

"He wants to hurt Elena."

Bellona turned away to hide the disgust in her eyes. Of course. Between saving one human girl who would surely die soon anyway and the tons of people that would probably die if Klaus didn't get his way, they chose the human. She stared out the window for a while, thinking. She could either get involved and possibly end up hurting or helping people, or she could ignore it all and be incredibly bored and have more people die because she didn't step in when she could've. With a heavy sigh, she turned back to Damon.

Damon was hanging on her every word. Bellona was an interesting girl to begin with, so he didn't have much of a problem listening. She had this way of speaking that naturally brought the attention of the room to her. It was commanding, yet respectful. Outspoken, yet cautious. She knew what she was talking about, that was for sure. So when she said that they should've chosen Klaus as their ally, he was shocked. He stood up, making the little boy hanging on to him grab him tighter.

"He wants to hurt Elena."

He felt like that was sufficient enough in its reasoning, but Bellona turned away. She had her hands behind her back, staring out the window. As Damon held Teddy in his arms, he wondered just what this girl came from. He was about to ask her when she turned back around to face him. The eyes that met his made him almost take a step back. There was almost… disgust in them. He felt his temper rising. What did she know? She was only like 18!

"Is that a problem?" he asked in a quiet voice; the one he reserved for when he was making threats. He was so caught up in his anger, that he didn't notice the eyes flashing in between Teddy and him. He was shaken out of it by the small growl that came from the baby he was holding. He looked down to see amber eyes looking back up at him. He looked back up at Bellona, but she just snatched Teddy from his arms.

"You were doing so good. Pity you had to ruin it and threaten me." She sighed, seeming almost bored.

"What I was _going_ to say before you so rudely interrupted me, was that I'm not so sure it's a smart move to-" she covered Teddy's ears, "fuck up an opportunity to help an Original vampire, who by the way is very powerful and would be quite a helpful ally in the future, for some human whose life is probably gonna be cut short anyway." She took away her hands and Teddy giggled happily, the previous amber gone.

On the outside, Bellona knew she seemed calm and put together. On the inside, she was furious. How dare he threaten her while holding Teddy? And it wasn't like she was saying anything rude. She was just stating the facts.

"Now, I am going to leave before you dig yourself into an even deeper hole than you're already in."

She walked over towards the door, before stopping.

"Did you need something, Stefan?" she turned to the stairs where Stefan came out of. And, what a surprise, he looked angry. She rolled her eyes and turned to Damon who looked like he was having a bit of an existential crisis.

"When you decide you want to be respectful and listen to what I have to say, you can call me. My number is in your phone."

Then she walked out the door, letting it close lightly behind her.

"Those boys need to learn to respect another person's opinion that doesn't immediately agree with their own," she said to Teddy, who giggled in response.

Little did they know, a handsome blonde man sitting on a bench nearby agreed very much with her comment. He needed to meet this girl, in his real body. He was sure she would be a very good ally in the inevitable upcoming war.

 **whooooo done! again super sorry for not updating quicker. I promise I'll get on it. deuces.**


	6. Chapter 6

**what's up guys! sorry it took so long to update (I feel like I should just copy and paste that at the beginning of every chapter) but I had so much homework and finals are coming up which is stressful. okay so one thing I wanted to talk about was Teddy and the kind of werewolf he is. so as you know, there are two types: one from a bite and one that gets passed down through generations (aka wizard and muggle). I decided to make Teddy a muggle werewolf bc not only would it go better with the story line and Klaus/Bellona's wolves, but since his werewolf-ism was passed down from his dad I feel like it kind of counts. now back to the story!**

Bellona needed some time to cool off, so she and Teddy walked to the park. She sat down on one of the benches and let Teddy wander around after putting a few spells on him to ensure his safety. She was sitting and watching him play with a little dark- haired girl until she felt the aura of a vampire come up to her.

"I said call me Damon. Not tail me."

"I'll be sure to let him know."

Bellona looked up and into the eyes of quite possibly the most attractive specimen she had ever seen. His eyes were a stormy blue, and he had curly blonde hair that shone in the sun. He gave her a little smirk.

"May I sit?" he asked politely, motioning to the seat beside her. Bellona could only nod. Yup. Nod. What was she, fourteen?

"Sure," she said, a little to breathily for her taste. She glanced around to find Teddy trying to chase a squirrel around on his little legs, before falling on his face and starting to cry.

"Oh boy. Would you excuse me or just a moment? I promise I'll be right back." She stood up and hurried over to Teddy.

"Hey baby. It's okay, I'm here." She picked him up and walked back over to the bench.

"Sorry," she said looking at him briefly before looking at Teddy's chin that had a small cut on it.

"It's alright. Who is this little champ?" the man asked. Bellona looked him right in the eyes. Luna had taught her how to read someone by looking in their eyes. In this man's eyes, she saw curiosity and genuine amusement and maybe even fondness? She also saw the predatory glint that was in all vampire's eyes, along with… sadness. Huh.

Deciding she had seen what she needed to see, she looked back down at Teddy, who had stopped crying and was looking at the man. She looked up.

"Teddy."

The man smiled, an adorable, dimpled, smile. Of course the universe would give this already gorgeous man dimples. Sigh.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Teddy. I'm Nik." Bellona watched in barely concealed awe as Teddy reached out to touch the Nik's face. His eyes turned their brilliant amber color, and Bellona watched in fascination as Nik's eyes turned amber to match. Teddy giggled and leaned more towards him.

"No fucking way," she said quietly. There was no way that she had just run into Klaus Mikaelson. It made sense though. she could sense the vampire on him, but he had flashed Teddy his werewolf eyes. At her statement, Nik looked up with amused eyes.

"Ms. Bellona. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Niklaus was having a good day. He was back in his body, and he had a good plan laid ahead of him to break his curse. He had just been sitting down on a bench, relaxing, when he had overheard something that made his head turn. He looked to find the body that went with the voice and was rewarded with Bellona walking with her… son? The two didn't look alike at all, but he went with her everywhere. He wasn't very concerned though; it wasn't really his business. He watched her sit down a on a bench and let the little boy go run off.

He felt his body move of its own accord towards her. He walked until he was standing almost right in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something, when she spoke.

"I said call me Damon. Not tail me."

He chuckled.

"I'll be sure to let him know."

That got her attention and she looked up. Suddenly he was looking into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were so deep and full of bottled up emotion that they reminded him vaguely of his own.

"May I sit?" he asked rather politely in his opinion. The young woman nodded and responded a little breathlessly. He could hear her heart racing and he hoped it wasn't in fear.

"Sure."

He sat down and watched as she looked around for something; probably the little boy since he wasn't with her. He followed her line of vision to, in fact, a little boy who had just fallen on his face.

"Oh boy. Would you excuse me or just a moment? I promise I'll be right back." She got up and Klaus watched as she walked towards the boy and picked him up. His wolf reared up at the sight of the child in her arms, and he had to visibly force it down. He heard her consoling the boy before coming back over.

"Sorry," she said, looking at him for a moment before going back to the kid.

"It's alright. Who is this little champ?"

Apparently the answer was a closely guarded secret, as she looked up as soon as he asked it. It forced him to look right into her beautiful eyes, where he saw a sea of wonder and barely concealed pain. That part awakened his curiosity. At first he just thought she would be a valuable ally because she could identify a vampire and seemed to be able to handle herself, as well as think logically, but what he saw in her now made him wonder if there was more to this young woman that met the eye. After a short while she looked back down.

"Teddy."

He smiled a real, genuine smile, something that surprised him. For some reason, he was happy that the woman in front of him trusted him enough to tell him Teddy's name. He was looking down at the little kid, so he missed the small blush on her cheeks.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Teddy. I'm Nik." The little boy reached out a chubby hand towards his face and flashed amber eyes at him. Nik's smile got impossibly wider as he flashed his own eyes back at the little wolf. Teddy giggled and leaned in more.

"No fucking way," he heard her whisper to herself. Nik looked up amused.

""Ms. Bellona. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He watched as a smile slowly formed on her face before she covered it up with a cough.

"You too, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Nik, please. That makes me sound like an old man."

"You _are_ an old man," she teased.

Bellona realized what she had said after it came out of her mouth. She had just teased an Original vampire. Yeah she could defend herself if it really came to it, but still! She tried to play it off with a smirk, but she knew he could hear her heart racing. However, she was pleasantly surprised when he let out a small chuckle.

"I suppose I am." He looked at Teddy, who was playing with his jacket.

"So, how did you meet this little wolf? I can tell you two are not related."

Bellona stiffened.

"We shouldn't talk about that here. Is there a place we can go?" she didn't want to go to her own house because she didn't want to have the whole I-don't-want-to-invite-you-in-please-don't-kill-me conversation. Either Nik understood that, or he wanted to go to his house anyway, because he nodded and told her to follow him.

The two walked for a while, talking aimlessly about life and how they both hated and loved small towns at the same time. Eventually they came to an ally and they stepped inside. Klaus stepped inside and held out his arm. After silently placing a charm on Teddy to help his stomach stay calm, she took it and they zoomed off.

When they arrived in front of a huge mansion, Bellona proceeded to place more charms on Teddy just in case. She didn't really think Nik would hurt him, but she also wasn't taking any fucking chances. Nik reached out and opened the door for the two, who graciously stepped inside.

"Holy…" Bellona looked around. Yeah, her house was big, but that's exactly what it was; a house. This was a whole separate thing. The whole thing was large and open, with a sort of old-timey feel to it that Bellona loved. She turned in a slow circle, Teddy still in her arms.

"So, is this a good place to talk?"

Nik's voice interrupted her, and she quickly remembered where she was and who she was with. She stood up straight and held Teddy a little bit closer.

"Yes. What are your questions?"

Nik led her to a 'small' sitting room with lovely couches and very comfortable looking pillows. She sat down on one and let Teddy run around the room. Nik sat across from her.

"What is Teddy?"

Bellona shifted and put on the face that she wore when she was being questioned for the war. It was impassive and gave nothing away, and yet betrayed enough to not make anyone overly suspicious.

"He's a werewolf, like you. His father was bitten and he inherited the curse, therefore making him your kind of werewolf."

Nik could tell something was different. Bellona's face changed slightly when he asked his first question. It was almost teasing, in a way. It said _I know something that you don't,_ and it was intoxicating.

"He's a werewolf, like you. His father was bitten and he inherited the curse, therefore making him your kind of werewolf."

His kind of werewolf? What the hell did that mean? He pretended to play along like he knew what she was talking about.

"Right. And what are you? I can smell the wolf on you but it's not as strong."

He watched in slight fascination as she smirked.

"That's a little party trick of mine. You'll see it later if I decide you're trustworthy."

Klaus decided not to point out that she had let him around Teddy so clearly she trusted him a decent amount. Instead he nodded and went on to his next question.

"What is Teddy to you?"

She sighed heavily and slumped a little bit. "He is the son of my godfather. Both he and his wife died, so I took him in. I'm fine with people talking about me as long as they don't talk about him," she took a deep breath and spoke her next words with so much grief that Nik was shocked at the raw emotion.

"It was my fault they died."

Nik stared at the woman in front of him. To a normal passerby, Bellona seemed like a regular girl. But if you looked closer, you could see that she definitely had some sort of PTSD. You could see it in her eyes; the absolute sadness and loneliness that hunted her. You could see it when she tensed at every loud noise that she heard and always scanned the room she was in for exits. You could see it in the way she held herself; always in a fighting stance with her weight on her back foot. The combination of all that compressed into her tiny, 18-year old body, made Nik want to engulf her in a hug and never let go. And he was an Original Hybrid! He never gave hugs! But he also knew from personal experience that there was nothing he could say or do to make her forgive herself, no matter whose fault it was. So instead he reached out and took her hand. They sat like that for a while, not talking. And for the first time in a while, Niklaus Mikaelson felt at peace.

 **thanks for reading! I really tried to put her PTSD in the story bc I feel like someone who went through the shit that she went through would definitely be affected. I'm really trying to capture the state she's in after the war, which isn't gonna be pretty.**

 **please leave a review, I love reading them and I often listen to what suggestions y'all have and try to incorporate them. unless they're like fucking crazy. then no. thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**yayyyy more chapters. I'm taking y'alls advice and doing line breaks, which you can't do unless you upload it from a document, which I just figured out. so here ya go.**

* * *

Bellona was stuck in her head. She was thinking about all the great times with Remus and Tonks, and even Sirius that she could never get back. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barely registered Nik taking her hands in his own. They sat for a while, Teddy stumbling around the room, before the ring of a cellphone shook her out of her revere.

"What?" Klaus snapped into the phone.

There was silence for a little bit and Bellona tried to listen in to the conversation. She could hear what sounded like " _Your brother is in town,"_ but it also could've been _"your mother is a hound,"_ although that didn't make much sense. However, that brought up a whole new set of questions. She looked at Nik's face, which was perfectly sculpted to show no emotion, and yet great annoyance at the same time.

"What do you mean he's in town?"

Ah. So that meant it was the first one. Deciding she needed to hear the rest of the conversation, she cast a silent charm, so she would be able to hear.

" _He was spotted talking to the doppelganger,"_ the voice on the phone said.

"Hmm. Interesting. Thank you for telling me, Maddox. Keep me informed."

" _Of course. They just left the Grill."_

"I'll be watching."

Just the way he said it made shivers run down Bellona's spine and her heart speed up. She quickly and discretely took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Innocently, she spoke up.

"What was that about?"

He looked down at her from where she was sitting, and Bellona was instantly reminded that he had the upper hand in this position. She shifted slightly so she was in a position to protect Teddy better. Nik may be pretty, but he was still dangerous.

"An… unforeseen development. If you will excuse me, I have to go take care of it."

He turned around walked out of the room before stopping at the doorway.

"Bellona I'm not sure what you think of me. But I ask that you do one thing," he took a step back into the room.

"What's that?" she asked looking at his brilliant blue eyes. Using her magic, she felt around for Teddy's aura, before slowly but surely dragging him towards her.

"Stay in tonight."

Bellona blinked in confusion and when she opened her eyes again, he was gone. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She sank down into the couch, pulling Teddy into her lap.

 _Stay in tonight._

The only other thing happening tonight was…. Oh shit.

 _Stay in tonight._

The full moon.

Klaus was going to break the curse tonight. She looked down at Teddy, who's eyes looked more amber than normal.

"Ah, shit." She was most definitely not staying in tonight.

Quickly, she stood up. She took a last look around the room to see if there was anything worth noting, before apparating out of the house with a crack.

* * *

When she and Teddy appeared back at her house, she immediately went to the library. She knew a little about this "Sun and Moon curse" but clearly it wasn't enough. Teddy seemed occupied enough, running through the library and picking out his favorite picture books, so she left him alone. She summoned as many books as she could that had anything at all to do with vampires and muggle werewolves.

Unfortunately, there were like three.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Bellona blew a curly strand of hair out of her face. Honestly, she was disappointed in herself. She was best friends with Hermione Granger for Merlins sake. She should have more books. With a rather large sigh, she tied up her hair into a messy bun and sat down to read.

As it turned out, the wizarding world knew a decent amount about these sorts of things. She had read in one of the books that the Sun and Moon curse was supposedly a curse placed on vampires and werewolves to limit them. It made werewolves only able to turn on the full moon, and vampires unable to walk in the sun. At first the bit about the curse only being "supposed" made her a little suspicious but she pushed it away. Apparently, you needed a doppelganger, a witch, a werewolf, a vampire, and a moonstone to break it. The witch was just there to help actually break the curse, but the rest were supposed to be killed. Upon further investigating, Bellona noted that a Wiccan witch was the best bet for the spell since it was a Wiccan who created it in the first place, although if push came to shove, one of her kind would work as well.

The next thing Bellona did was research doppelgangers. She knew a decent bit about them, but she wasn't sure who filled the spot in this town. In her books, she found that there were two main doppelgangers that the "look" sprouted off of. Their names were Silas and Amara, and they were alive over two thousand years ago in ancient Greece. Basically, Silas, who was a young warlock, was engaged to another witch named Qetsiyah (whose name Bellona didn't even try to pronounce). Together, they were the most powerful members of something called "Travelers". Silas had created a spell to make them both immortal because he told Qetsiyah that he wanted their love to last forever. On the night of their wedding, Silas left with the elixir and gave it to his lover, Amara, who happened to be Qetsiyah's handmaiden. Qetsiyah then proceeded to slit Amara's throat and rip out her heart. Cheery. The major consequence of them becoming immortal was the creation of two lines of "shadow-selves" or doppelgangers. Silas and Amara had violated Nature's laws about dying, so these "shadow=selves" were created as versions of them that could die. According to some slightly sketchy handwriting in the bottom margins of the page, many doppelgangers have been born over the centuries, finding each other over and over again, as though drawn together by destiny.

Bellona leaned back, letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. This was some deep shit. She flipped the page, hoping for more information. At first, she was disappointed by what she saw. It seemed like a meaningless doodle. But as she looked closer, she realized it seemed like a portrait. She quickly cast a charm to make it larger and clearer and was shocked by what she saw.

It looked like a smiley and less-miffed Stefan.

What the hell?

Was Stefan a doppelganger? If so, who was the other one? There weren't any other drawings she noticed as she flipped through the rest of the book. Closing it with a sigh, she got out of her comfy chair to stretch. As she propped her foot up on the nearest bookshelf, a thought ran through her head. What if Elena was the other one? I mean, she and Stefan seemed infatuated with each other. And if Stefan was one of them, and he was in love with Elena then…

Yup. Bellona had decided it was Elena.

Well.

She hadn't seen this coming.

She stood up abruptly. She had to find out who was in town that was so important that Nik had to leave and "take care of it".

"Come on Teddy, we're going for a drive."

* * *

The thing about small towns, Bellona noticed, was that everyone ate at one place. So, Bellona drove to The Grill. Putting Teddy on her shoulder and bracing herself for what was sure to be an excessively long conversation, she walked through the doors. She looked around for the familiar black hair that would point her to Damon, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Huh," she muttered under her breath.

Well, at least she could get some food. She walked up and ordered a sandwich to go before turning right back around to go to the Salvatore's. Hopefully someone helpful would be there. She looked down at Teddy, who smiled and growled back at her. She gave him a small growl back, before shutting the car door and walking up to the house. Raising her hand, she gave a small knock.

She was about to just walk in when the door swung open.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" Damon greeted with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up. I have a few questions for you."

Damon looked back into the house. Bellona leaned in a little and tried to see what he was looking at. When he turned back around she stood straight and widened her eyes to make her seem more innocent.

"Is there something happening right now?" she gave a little smirk.

"Do I need to come back later?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and look back in again as if to see if the person inside was okay with it. That alone was strange. Since when did Damon ask permission to do anything? After a moment of silence, he opened the door wider and stepped back.

"What did I just say?" Bellona heard Stefan's voice ask, followed by an outraged, "Damon?!" that was sure to be Elena.

Well that just made her want to come in more.

"Hello, my favorite Salvatore brothers and Elena," Bellona said as she walked in with Teddy on her hip. She walked towards the sitting room, eager to see who they were hiding from her. She was about to enter the room, when Damon grabbed her arm that wasn't holding Teddy. She looked down, and then back up at the man in question with a raised eyebrow.

"Stefan and Elena seem to think that you can't keep a secret. Is that true?" Damon asked, a dangerous threat flashing in his eyes.

Bellona had to force down her magic that was flowing through every inch of her body, screaming at her to blow him to pieces for even thinking about threatening her. Instead, she reached out with her magic and calmed Teddy's aura that was escalating rather quickly. She gave him a smile that she knew would lead him into a sense of calming security. It was the same smile that Sirius would always joke got her father out of trouble, and she had to push down the overwhelming urge to make it genuine.

"Of course I can keep a secret, Damon."

Damon gave a small, slightly relieved smile. Although the relieved part went away as quickly as it had come, and Bellona thought she might've imagined it.

"Wonderful. You may proceed," he said, letting go of her arm. She nodded and walked into the room.

Immediately, she could sense the tension. There was a lot of power and danger radiating from a man in the corner, and he made the other three very nervous and uncomfortable. That's when Bellona knew she had to meet him. She took a few steps forward.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" She ignored her instincts screaming at her to back away from the house and never come back. Instead, she tilted her head and held Teddy just a little bit tighter.

The man sitting in the chair was handsome, no doubt about it. He radiated power and his aura felt old. Kind of like…

Ah. So this was the brother that was in town. But which one was he? There were like ten. Hmm. He was wearing a suit. _Looks good in one too,_ her brain said. Then the rational side of her spoke up. _Stop it. he's an Original for Merlin's sake._

 _Didn't stop you from eyeing up Klaus earlier,_ her other side fired back.

Her internal debate was interrupted by the man standing. Elegantly. How the fuck does someone stand elegantly?

"My name is Elijah. And who might you be?"

Bellona smiled. He even spoke elegantly.

"Bellona," she said, holding out her hand. He took it and kissed it, making Bellona smirk.

"Now which one are you?" she asked, desperate for some kind of information on him. The books in her library said who and what they were, but she wanted to know the real them. She knew from personal experience that writing about other people could be inaccurate.

The man looked amused. Bellona supposed she should elaborate.

"You're the oldest right? Out of all your siblings."

The man smiled. "Second oldest, yes."

Right. There was the other one. Finn maybe?

"Right. Well conveniently enough, you being here answers my question. So I suppose I should just head on out," she said, keeping her eyes on Elijah as she backed up. When she was almost at the doorway, she gave him a small smile that she hoped looked mysterious and not creepy, and turned around, making sure he stayed where he was with her magic. Only when she was out of the house and back in her car, did she let out a breath.

"Well that was exhilarating," she said to Teddy with a smile. Teddy giggled back.

"Alright, let's get you ready for tonight." She strapped him into his car seat and sped home. She only had about 5 hours until the moon came out, and she had to make sure everything was perfect for his first turn.

* * *

Damon knew something was up as soon as he heard a heartbeat outside his door. The only humans that came to his house out of free will was Ric, Bonnie, and Bellona. He zoomed to the door, hoping for it to be Ric, only to be unexpectedly happy to see Bellona. The green-eyed girl had her hand where the handle would've been, meaning that she would've just come right in. This human had some serious confidence issues.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" He said with a smirk. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up. I have a few questions for you."

Damon hesitated and looked back into the house. Now was not the best time for her to come knocking on his door. He, Stefan and Elena had been talking to Elijah about the whole ritual thing, and as much as it seemed like he didn't care, he didn't want another innocent person involved in his crazy world. He turned back to her, ready to send her away, when he saw her big green eyes opened wide in a show of innocence. He narrowed his own blue orbs.

"Is there something happening right now?" she had a little smirk on her face that made Damon want to laugh and throttle her at the same time.

"Do I need to come back later?"

He sighed and looked back again. Stefan was shaking his head and Elena was mouthing _no no no_. so naturally, Damon took this as a yes. He opened the door wider and stepped back to let her in and was met with cries of indignation and outrage that almost made him laugh.

Bellona made some flippant comment, and Damon felt a shot of worry go through him.

"Stefan and Elena seem to think that you can't keep a secret. Is that true?" He said, with a threat in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt this girl, she made him laugh and was one of the only people he had met that was as sarcastic as him, but he would if he had to. He knew he was squeezing her arm a little harder than he should be, but he had to be sure that he could trust her. He saw her hold Teddy a little bit tighter and a flash of guilt shot through him.

"Of course I can keep a secret, Damon."

He smiled a relieved smile, but quickly changed it to a smirk. He didn't want her to think he cared. Because he totally didn't. At all.

He was still thinking about how much he definitely didn't care about this girl, when he realized that she and Elijah had been having a conversation. How did she know so much? Before he knew it, she was backing out of the room, keeping her eyes on the Original the whole time. Before she left, she gave Elijah a small smirk, and then she was gone. Damon watched her go to her car and concentrated on her voice. She had shut her car door, so he could only hear snippets of what she was saying, but what he did catch made him even more curious.

"Exhilarating… ready for tonight…"

Who even was Bellona? And what was she doing that she needed to get ready for tonight. He felt his heart drop when he realized what else was tonight.

The ritual.

Was Bellona somehow involved in it? Was she secretly in league with the Originals? She did seem rather chummy with Elijah...

Either way, Bellona was doing something tonight that she wanted to be kept secret. The question was; what was it?

* * *

 **alright y'all. review, fav, follow, you know what to do. let me know what you like and what I can do better with. but Klaus and Teddy's transformations are coming !**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everyone. ok so I know that this is a super short chapter, but if I didn't post it now, it was never gonna be posted. plus, many of y'all were excited about the transformation so I decided to just post it and end it where it ended. again, sorry for how short it is, but enjoy**

Bellona was rushing home. It was almost sunset, and she felt like she wasn't prepared at all. Gently, she carried Teddy out of the car and into the house. She changed him into a onesie that she didn't particularly like (Ron had gotten it for her and it was quite possibly the ugliest shade of yellow she had ever seen) and proceeded to walk outside. On her way out, she grabbed a potion from her fridge and a sippy cup, so he would have an easier time drinking it. She also grabbed her wand, just in case. She hadn't used her wand in a while and she was pretty good without it, but she wanted it in case anything went wrong. She could feel Teddy's agitation slowly growing and it worried her. She crossed the lawn quickly and entered a small building that looked like a barn from the outside. On the inside, however, was a securely padded and sound-proofed room. If you didn't know what it was for, you would've probably called the police and informed them that there was a serial killer living there.

She locked the door behind her, sealing it with magic so that only her prints could open it. Slowly, she set Teddy down.

"Alright buddy. Drink up."

She filled the sippy cup with diluted wolfsbane and a new potion that Draco had helped her make. It helped ease the pain of the transition. Teddy was only a child after all, and Bellona wanted to do whatever she could to ease the pain and trauma that would surely come from this. She had also put like nine baby Asprins in there, hoping that it would help.

For a while, the two just played around. Then Teddy sat up straight, amber eyes glowing.

 _Here we go,_ Bellona thought.

"Alright sweetie, drink the rest of your potion," she said sweetly, making sure he got every last drop. When she was sure it was all gone, she tossed it into the corner and placed Teddy on one of the padded areas.

"Be strong, little wolf. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Mama!" the little boy said happily, before sitting up straight and letting out a growl. Bellona winced when she heard the first bone break, but Teddy didn't seem to be in any pain.

 _Thank you Draco,_ she thought, sending out a mental prayer to him.

The whole transition lasted about 3 minutes, with only a little bit of crying. The whole time, Bellona was there whispering to him and helping him embrace it and get through it. At one point she had to close her eyes, and when she opened them again, the cutest, fluffiest, tiniest little wolf stood in front of her. It was obviously a baby, with black and brown fur that fuzzed out all around. It opened it's amber eyes and stared at her. With a smile, Bellona transformed into her own wolf, a pitch-black dire wolf that had emerald green eyes to match her human ones. She nuzzled her nose into Teddy, who yipped and started jumping and running around her.

Bellona smiled inside and walked towards the door, Teddy bounding after her. She placed one of her paws on the sensor, and the door opened. Together, the two wolves walked out of the barn and into the night, where they sat and stared at the moon. All of a sudden, they heard a long howl. They both turned their heads toward the sound and, with Teddy following diligently behind her, headed into the woods towards it.

Bellona had a feeling that the wolf howling was Nik, and she kind of wanted to meet him- his wolf form. Teddy had bounded ahead, sniffing at trees and flowers and sneezing when he got too close. Bellona thought it was adorable so she let him keep doing it. At one point, he tripped over a root that was too big for his little legs, and Bellona let him climb onto her back. She growled at him to hold on, before she was off, racing through the trees. She made sure Teddy stayed on with her magic, while searching for Nik's scent with her nose. Suddenly she stopped, causing Teddy to fly off and land on the ground in front of her with a little squeak. She hurried over to him, checking if he was okay. He gave a little yip, signaling that he was fine, before scampering off towards a clearing in the woods. Bellona followed at a slower pace, letting him be alone for a little bit. She took the time to look around, gazing at the moon and sniffing at trees, before a familiar scent made her look up.

In front of her, in all his wolf glory, was Nik. He had black and white fur with bright yellow eyes that bored into her own green ones. Slowly, she walked up to him and started to circle him. She could hear Teddy nearby and sensed that he wasn't hurt, so she continued prowling around the handsome wolf. Eventually, she came to a stop in front of him and sat down. Tilting her head to one side, she watched as he stood up and did the same to her.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson had been waiting for this day for a thousand years, and he wasn't planning on being disappointed or stopped. In fact, the feeling of wind rushing through his fur was so exhilarating that he let out a loud howl. He ran and ran, Elijah at his heels, until he stopped to catch his breath and heard something. He immedietly raised his head and scanned the area. He came upon a magnificent, pitch-black wolf that was sniffing around the trees. He was already surprised to see another wolf in Mystic Falls, but he was even more surprised when the wolf looked up and met his gaze. The most enchanting pair of emerald eyes stared back at him, leaving him practically breathless. As a wolf, he felt more intensely, and that mixed with the adrenaline of turning for the first time was almost overwhelming. He watched in utter fascination as the she-wolf stepped closer and began to circle him. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

 _Jasmine._

His eyes shot open, just in time for the wolf to sit in front of him and tilt her head. He got up to circle her, taking in her scent as he went. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't quite place it. he ended his circling and sat in front of her again, thinking. He was about to move closer, when they both heard a small growl. He looked to the wolf in front of him, but she was already gone, racing off into a small clearing. He stopped right next to her in some bushes to watch the scene and almost fell over at what he saw.

There, in the clearing, was Elijah and a tiny little wolf. His brother was crouched down, playing with the pup as if he didn't have a care in the world. The little wolf on the other hand, was nipping at his hands and pouncing on him with his little paws. He looked to the wolf on his left, wondering if he should step in or not, when he saw the look on her face.

It was almost motherly, to an extent. She looked on as the little wolf tried to tackled Elijah and began to paw at his chest, Elijah looking amused the whole time. Suddenly, all the pieces fit together.

 _"He's a werewolf, like you. His father was bitten and he inherited the curse, therefore making him your kind of werewolf."_

 _"Right. And what are you? I can smell the wolf on you but it's not as strong."_

 _"That's a little party trick of mine. You'll see it later if I decide you're trustworthy."_

The beautiful wolf beside him was none other than the very same Bellona that he had been talking to earlier today. Slowly, he felt a grin creep up on his face (as much of a grin you can get as a wolf anyway). Now _that_ was interesting.

* * *

Bellona knew Nik was watching her. But she couldn't take her eyes off Teddy, who was currently play-fighting with Elijah. At some point, she could feel the realization and surprise and… something else that she couldn't quite identify coming off Nik in waves, and she turned to him with sparkling eyes. Then she turned and walked as gracefully as she could towards Teddy and Elijah.

She stepped out into the moonlight, letting the light shine on her as she walked over to the two. With a small growl, she got Teddy to climb off the Original and over to her. She looked up into his warm brown eyes that were filled with curiosity and… fear? That was surprising. The vampire- an Original no less- was afraid of her. Although, she thought to herself with some pride, she had worked hard on her wolf form to make it look intimidating. Hermione always said that being the Master of Death had influenced her choice to be a Dire wolf, and now Bellona was starting to think that she had been right. It did fit pretty well after all.

She sat on the ground and lowered herself- all the while making sure her eyes never left Elijah's- to allow Teddy to climb on her back. As much as she liked showing off her wolf form in front of Nik, they only had a few more hours before Teddy turned back and she wanted to be home for that. Once Teddy was on, she slowly turned around and bolted back into the forest towards home. It was what Teddy needed right now, and he was her top priority.

For the rest of the night, they ran around, Bellona teaching Teddy the basics of being a wolf and telling him what and what not to do. When the moon fell and the sun finally came up, the two were sound asleep, curled into each other with not a care in the world to the chaos outside their doors.

 **aaaaand scene. pls review, follow, fav- you know the drill. I didn't want to write from Elijah's POV just yet because I feel like we've only just met him. again, my apologies for it being so incredibly short :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**well, here it is. sorry for the late posting, but I just couldn't find the inspiration for a while. anyway, enjoy!**

Bellona woke up with a start. Quickly, she sat up and checked to make sure that Teddy was okay. When she was sure that everything was alright, she slipped on a robe and lifted Teddy onto her hip. She opened the door, letting the sunlight shine down on them. Teddy squinted his eyes and buried his face into her shoulder in response to the bright and sudden light. She gave the boy on her hip a smile before walking through the small and well-kept garden to the main house. As soon as she stepped foot inside however, she could tell something was wrong. Someone had tried to get through her wards last night when she and Teddy were out. Cautiously, she pulled her wand out and set Teddy down.

"Stay here," she whispered to him. When she got a nod from him, she stepped around the wall and pointed her wand at her front door. She cast a quick spell that showed her who tried to get in. Slowly, the wispy forms of Stefan and Damon showed up, knocking at her door. She cocked her head slightly. Even through the gray coloring of the ward, she could see that Damon looked paler that usual. Huh. Maybe she would head over there later to check on him.

Her wards detected whether the people in question were at the residence to harm her, but no one could actually get into the house itself if Bellona didn't wave her wand and let them in herself. When she saw that there were no dead bodies on her porch, she let out a breath and walked back to the kitchen where she began to make breakfast for Teddy. He had had a long night and needed some nutrition.

After Teddy had eaten his scrambled eggs and fruit, she took him upstairs to get changed and ready for the day. She had him all dressed up in his cute little jumper, when she realized that she was still only wearing a robe. Quickly, she threw on a sweater and some leggings. She grabbed her boots on her way downstairs and braided her hair in one of the mirrors in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" she said looking at Teddy. He giggled and reached for her.

"If you weren't so cute, I would make you ride in the stroller," she huffed before grabbing her purse. All her purses and most of her bags were fitted with expandable charms so that she could fit whatever she needed in them at any time. She and Hermione had used them during the war, and they had found them quite useful in everyday life.

Within ten minutes, she had reached the Salvatore's. She was about to knock on the door, but it was jerked open and she came face to face with Elena. As soon as Elena saw her, her face turned from a frown to a full-blown scowl.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms. Bellona raised an eyebrow. It was only nine in the morning and in her opinion, too early for attitude. She adjusted Teddy so he was sitting more comfortably and looked over Elena's shoulder where she saw Stefan sitting on the couch.

"I'm here for Stefan and/or Damon," she said, making Stefan lift his head to meet her eyes. When he saw that it was her at the door and not someone else, he stood up quickly.

"Bellona, hey," he sped towards the door and let her in. Resisting the urge to smirk, she walked past Elena and looked around the room.

"No Damon?" she asked, a slight tone of worry in her voice. After the smoky image showed Damon looking paler than normal and leaning slightly on his brother, she had to make sure he was okay. Elena popped up next to Stefan.

"He's sick right now," she burst in before Stefan could say anything. Bellona raised her eyebrow. Sick? Vampires didn't get _sick._

"Sick?" she asked Stefan, trying not to look as concerned as she felt. "I didn't know vampires could catch a cold."

Stefan grimaced slightly and looked towards the stairs where Damon was apparently residing.

"He had a bit of a run-in with a wolf last night and was bitten."

Bellona tightened her hold on Teddy fractionally.

"Is he okay?" she began, before shaking her head. "Dumb question. Do you know who the wolf was?"

"Yeah," Stefan said, eyes never leaving the stairs, "it was this kid, Tyler. He's a new wolf and transformed as Caroline and Damon were taking him to where he locks himself up. I'm not exactly sure how it happened though."

Bellona nodded thoughtfully. She had told Damon ahead of time that werewolf bites were fatal to a vampire, so why didn't he heed her warning? Surely not even his ego could get in the way of a life-or-death situation. But even as Bellona thought it, she knew that it was completely possible. Sighing, she adjusted Teddy.

"Is there any way that I could talk to him? Just to see how he's doing."

Stefan and Elena glanced at each other hesitantly.

"He's… not in a good state of mind for visitors right now." Stefan said finally after having a silent argument with Elena.

Ah. So the visions had started. That meant that he didn't have a lot of time left, and she wasn't about to let a person that she could easily save die.

"Right. Well, I suppose I'll just be off then." She cast a quick look at Stefan, hoping that he would get the message to meet her outside.

"Let me know if he starts feeling better," she said with one last glance up the stairs. Then she turned on her heel and walked right out the door. She walked to her car and started to put Teddy in his car seat, when she felt Stefan behind her. Without turning around, she asked, "Did you two come to my house last night?"

She could feel Stefan's confusion go up.

"Yeah, we came by to see if you could help Damon, but you didn't answer."

She nodded and turned to face him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I was a bit busy with Teddy last night."

Stefan frowned. "If you were busy with Teddy, how did you know that we came to your house?"

Bellona gave him a little smile before remembering _why_ they had come to see her in the first place. She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to try and find a cure for Damon. He doesn't deserve this, and neither do you. I can't do much, but I can at least use a few connections of mine and get you some answers."

Stefan smiled, and she could see his shoulders visibly sag.

"Thank you. I know that it can't have been easy for you, what with trying to get away for a little and then having to jump into this whole mess."

Bella held back a sad smile. "One of my old teachers used to say that trouble finds me wherever I go. At this point, I just welcome it."

Stefan chuckled quietly, before giving her a parting hug and walking back towards the house. As soon as he had reached the door though, he turned.

"Oh and Bellona? Please don't tell anyone that you saw Elena today. There are certain people that think she's dead and it would be safer if it stayed that way."

Bellona frowned slightly but nodded. "Of course."

Now who were the Salvatore's hiding Elena from? And why was it so important that she stayed 'dead'? It was time to give her dear know-it-all a call.

* * *

As soon as the two got home, Bellona grabbed her laptop and settled down in her library before calling Hermione. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" the worry was clear in her voice.

"Well, mostly. You see, my friend is in a bit of a predicament and I could use your brains to figure out how to help him."

She heard her friend shift into a more comfortable position.

"Okay… I don't know how much help I'm going to be, but what's the problem?"

"Alright it's a little bit confusing and rather intense, so prepare yourself."

"Consider me prepared," Hermione deadpanned.

"Okay so, my friend is a vampire and- "

"A VAMPIRE?"

Bellona moved the phone away from her ear. When she was sure her friend was done screaming, she put it back. She was just rambling now, scolding her about how dangerous that was for both her and Teddy.

"… I mean honestly! Do you think Teddy's safe there?"

A flash of annoyance shot through Bellona.

"Do you really think that I didn't make sure it was before bringing him here?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She could tell her friend was annoyed, but she needed to know that what she was doing was risky.

"This isn't just me, you, and Ron anymore, Bella. You have a _child_."

"You think I don't know that?" Bellona sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, I just need some answers, and then you can go back to reprimanding me. This is a life or death situation here, and my friends are counting on me."

There was a heavy sigh and a couple loud thunks that was probably Hermione hitting herself on the head with a book. "Alright, alright. What do you need to know?"

"Okay so my friend, who is a vampire, was bitten by a werewolf,"

"Which is poisonous," Hermione jumped in.

"Which is poisonous," she confirmed. "The visions have already started, and he's starting to attack his brother's girlfriend, who is the doppelganger of his ex."

She took a deep breath and paused to see if Hermione had anything to say. When the line was silent except for the light breathing of her friend, she continued with her story.

"Basically, I'm asking if there's a cure to a werewolf bite." She stopped, before remembering a key detail.

"Oh! And these are muggle werewolves, so they're different than Remus."

Hermione was silent for a moment before shuffling around again.

"What is it? I can practically hear your gears turning from over here."

"Well every vampire comes from a different vampire before them, right?"

"Right."

"So, by that logic, there should be one original vampire that started this all. The same goes for werewolves, really, but I can't be too sure about muggle ones. Any who, if these two bloods were mixed together, the werewolf blood would combat the poison that's running through their veins, and the enhanced, original vampire blood should help cure them."

Bellona just sat there.

"So technically, if you can fully mix together some muggle werewolf blood and some original vampire blood, it might just be able to cure the infection."

Again, Bellona sat there, thinking. Finally, she spoke.

"So, hypothetically, if there was an original vamp-wolf hybrid, their blood would be the cure?"

"Well yes, but that would be extremely rare as the two types of blood cells would fight against each other."

"Right," Bellona breathed. "Thank you so much Hermione, but I have to go. I'll facetime you later so you can see Teddy. Bye!"

She grabbed her purse off the chair next to her with one hand, and dialed Stefan's number with the other.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I think I found your cure."

"Me too. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's got something to do with Klaus."

"Yeah, it's his blood. But Stefan, listen to me; do not go over there yet. I'm coming over now, so we can talk about this. He's not just going to hand it over, and we have to figure out what you're willing to trade for this."

She heard the tell-tale whoosh of vamp-speed and groaned.

"You're already there, aren't you."

"Sorry, Bellona. I have to save my brother." And with that, he hung up.

Bellona groaned again and flew up the stairs to put a safety ward around Teddy as he slept, before running out of her house and apparated to Stefan's house.

She bust in, not caring who was there. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, before she reached what she supposed was Damon's room. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Damon?" she asked, gently shaking him awake. His blue eyes fluttered open drowsily, before focusing on her.

"Bellona? What are you doing here?"

"Okay I know that you're a little unreliable right now, what with all the visions and the fact that you're dying, but I need your help. I need the address of Alaric's apartment."

Damon's brow furrowed, but he managed to mumble it out before his eyes slowly fluttered closed again. Bellona sighed in relief, before picturing the address in her mind and apparating to it. She felt the jerk in her stomach, and then she was in front of a nice-looking complex. Quickly, she ran up the stairs and knocked on the door 2B. It flew open a few seconds later to reveal blue-gray eyes that stared boldly at her.

"Hello love."

 **y'all know the drill. review it up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears, I'm back. A HUGE thank you to every beautiful and kind person who reached out to me to help me with my writers block. I'm so glad that y'all waited for this chapter, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Not my longest chapter, but I wanted to at least give y'all something. Again, thank you to everyone who liked, followed, and reviewed; it made my ice-cold heart melt. Enjoy my lovelies.**

" _Hello love"_

Bellona quickly realized that her mouth had fallen open and she shut it abruptly.

"Hello, Nik," she said as calmly as she could. She tried to peek around his arm that was blocking the doorway.

"Is that Stefan I hear banging around inside?" she asked, trying to sense for his aura. Once she found him, she assumed her previous position of trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Based on the raised eyebrow of the gorgeous man in front of her, she assumed that it wasn't working as well as she wanted it to.

"It is indeed, although I suspect you've figured that out for yourself," he replied with slightly amused expression on his face. Bellona smiled one of her most charming smiles and moved under his arm to go inside.

She walked in and her eye was quickly drawn to Elena, which confused her. How did she get here so fast? She raised an eyebrow when Elena didn't immediately give her a dirty look or ask her why she was there. Instead, she seemed to look her up and down and then dismiss her almost as quickly.

Bellona turned to Stefan with crossed arms.

"You had one job," she said, annoyed. "Just one! I told you what the cure was, and I told you not to go over there. But what did you do?" she paused, both waiting for him to fill in the blank and for dramatic effect. Stefan rolled his eyes but his shoulders were tense.

"I went over."

"ExACTly." She said with grand flourish of arms. She then turned back to Klaus, who was watching the exchange with a mask of indifference. She walked up to him with as much superiority as she could muster. _Andromeda would be proud,_ she thought as she raised her chin slightly.

"Look buddy," she began, before realizing that _buddy_ might not be an acceptable way to greet a hybrid. She backtracked as quickly as she could without making it obvious.

"What I meant was, Klaus the All-Mighty-Hybrid, please don't make any deals with Stefan yet, as he doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Ok, so maybe she could've phrased that a little better. She could feel the sudden tension rise from Elena in the corner and she looked at her. It was then that she noticed that her hair was curly, unlike 5 minutes earlier when it was straight. And this Elena didn't seem to care as much that she was there, only that she was possibly enraging Klaus.

So….

No.

Wait.

That must be one of the doppelgängers. Huh.

Before Klaus could answer her sarcastic cry for mercy for poor Stefan, she spoke to the woman.

"What's your name?"

The woman just rolled her eyes and looked to Klaus. Bellona raised her eyebrows in response. Was that a touch of fear in her eyes? She took a step closer to her, before Klaus held out an arm to stop her. But it was close enough to sense that the Elena lookalike was a vampire. She hadn't sensed it before because Stefan and Klaus were a little overpowering but now that she was closer, she could tell. And boy was she old! Not nearly as old as Klaus but still old!

"What is your interest in Katarina love?" Klaus's accented voice broke through her reverie of thoughts.

"Katarina…" she said quietly. Then she remembered that she was here for a reason, she blinked and looked up at Klaus.

"Right! I'm here to bargain for poor Stefan's life. Or whatever he's trading you for your blood."

All three vampires just stared at her.

"We haven't gotten there yet, have we?" she said a tad sheepishly. "Well," she motioned for Stefan to proceed with the arm that wasn't in Klaus' tight grip.

"Damon is dying, and he needs your blood to save him. Please, I'll do anything." The look on Stefan's face brought back memories of the Malfoy manor, Ron screaming for Bellatrix to stop torturing her friend. She shook her head and looked back to Klaus.

For a moment, there was silence, with just the ticking of a clock somewhere in the apartment that seemed to get louder with each second passing. Finally, he spoke.

"I will give you my blood in exchange for one thing," he spoke carefully. Bella watched avidly as his eyes hardened and softened.

"Anything," Stefan replied anxiously.

Klaus let go of her arm and grabbed a bag full of red liquid that was sitting on the counter next to them. Bellona tried not to flinch, but it was difficult. Even though she knew that they had to drink human blood to live, it was jarring to see so much of it in a bag. She watched through emotionless eyes as Klaus proceeded to pour half of the bag into a cup.

"Drink."

She heard Stefan swallow audibly and she turned towards him in response. She wasn't sure if a vampire could look ill at the prospect of blood, but he sure as hell did. Was there a control problem there? Or maybe he was just against it?

"I… I can't. I haven't drunk human blood in decades."

Klaus shrugged and proceeded to cut his wrist and let the blood fall down the drain. Stefan's eyes followed the blood as it fell, and Bellona could see the pain in his eyes as he was forced to make a decision.

"Fine!" Stefan gasped out, "fine."

He grabbed the cup and chugged down the blood with a speed that Bellona didn't know he possessed. In response, Klaus took a vial and poured some of his blood into it. He then picked up the bag of human blood and poured more into the cup, shoving it towards him.

Stefan glared daggers at him, but he drank it. Seriously, what was his problem with it?

"In order for your brother to be saved, you must do whatever I tell you for ten years."

After a moment's consideration, Stefan nodded.

"Katarina," Klaus called, beckoning the vampire forward. "Take this to Damon."

"I can leave?" She asked disbelievingly.

The only response she received was a dangerous look, before she zoomed out.

"She's not gonna take it to Damon," Stefan said, clenching the counter for strength.

"Because of the vervain?"

Well this was a rollercoaster.

"She'll take it to him. If more to gloat than anything else." Klaus replied with a small smile. "Now, drink up. You and I my friend, are going on a trip."

Bellona watched with morbid fascination as Stefan hungrily grabbed the bag and, for lack of a better word, wolfed down the rest of the blood.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Of course you are. That was part of the deal, remember?"

Finally, Stefan's eyes drifted over to meet hers and he flinched.

"What about Bellona?"

Klaus' eyes moved to meet hers too and suddenly her heart was beating faster.

"What about her indeed," he muttered.

 _Oh Bella,_ she could hear Hermione saying in her head. _What have you gotten yourself into this time?_

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap on the first chapter that I've posted in centuries. A quick question for y'all: should Bellona stay in Mystic Falls while Stefan and Klaus take their trip, or should she go with them? I have a couple ideas for both sides of the story but I wanted to hear y'alls opinions. Yet again, thank y'all so much for all the helpful advice, condolences, and reviews in general. All I ask is for y'all to keep 'em comin. And now I should go shower. Deuces.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here comes the consequences of the MOD title... hope you enjoy!**

As much as Bellona wanted to go with Klaus and Stefan to make sure that everything remained relatively safe, she had to think about Teddy. As Hermione would say, she wasn't a kid anymore. She now had responsibilities and couldn't just leave town with nothing left behind besides a note. With an internal sigh, she lifted her chin, and spoke with as much decisiveness as she could muster.

"What about me indeed? I'm not going with you."

In her head, she was running through each and every scenario that could possibly happen. If Klaus decided that he wanted her to come with him and her opinion didn't matter, she would have no choice but to defend herself. Yes he was gorgeous, but even the prospect of getting some was trumped by the need to keep Teddy safe. She didn't want to out herself as a witch, but she would if she had to.

There was a moment of silence, where the two just stared at each other, waiting for the other one to look away.

"Stefan, wait outside."

As soon as Stefan left, Klaus stepped closer to her. Bella wondered absent-mindedly if he knew what personal space was.

"Why do you not wish to come with us?"

Bellona raised an eyebrow. "I have a child. He comes before anything else."

Klaus looked as if he hadn't thought of that, which Bellona was surprised by. She assumed he was just teasing her.

"Of course, the little wolf. I understand that you must stay for him."

Bella nodded and for a moment, she considered just taking Teddy with her. But she shook it off. If would be smarter for her to stay and observe things from here, where she could control the environment.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye then," he said. She looked up into his blue-gray eyes searchingly. They seemed to be the tiniest bit sad, which didn't make sense because they had just met. But then he blinked, and it was gone, replaced with gentle amusement and the hardness that was ever-present.

"For now," she said, before taking a step back. Turning around, she took a deep breath and tried not to think about how this might be the last time she might see the Hybrid for a while. Instead, she held her head high and walked out of the apartment, nodding at Stefan as she went.

"Good luck," she said taking his hand. "Text me if you ever need to talk, or if you need any kind of help. I will always be available."

Stefan nodded and with that, she walked down the stairs and out of the building without looking back once.

Back at home, Bellona laid a hand on Teddy's forehead. Just looking at him sleeping, she was sure she had made the right decision. With everything that was going on right now, Teddy was the bright spot in her life that made the darkness that was ever-present in her head slightly more tolerable. She smiled happily and curled up next to him. She would think about all her problems tomorrow. Right now, she just needed to escape into the forgiving cushion that was sleep.

Sleep, however, was not kind to her. She opened her eyes to a blinding white light and she immediately knew where she was. The white pillars and benches had her heart jumping as she stood up and walked around.

She was back to where it all began. Back where she made the choice to become who she was truly meant to be. Slowly, she walked over to one of the benches that was farther down the platform. Her magic screamed at her to turn around, but she ignored it and kept going. Hesitantly, she got on her knees and lowered herself so she could look underneath the bench. She was almost in view of the… _thing…_ when she felt another presence behind her, causing her to turn sharply.

What she saw made every inch of her run cold. In front of her stood a hooded figure, very much at odds with the bright background around them both. The figure wore long black robes that seemed to be shrouded in an almost eerie black glow. They were slightly shredded, yet they left nothing exposed except for a graying skull that seemed to be almost floating at the top.

 _Bellona Lily Potter,_ it rasped in her head. Bella resisted the urge to cover her ears and hide under one of the benches. The voice sounded like knives scraping against each other, but almost drawing you in at the same time. It was terrifying, and she fought the instinct to back up. Instead, she stood up tall and lifted her chin to look it in the eyes.

This seemed to both displease and amuse the shadowy figure, to which Bellona decided she should stop raising her chin all the time; it seemed to get her in trouble more than it made her look confident.

 _It is time we conversed about your new title that has been bestowed upon you._

"I suppose so," she replied uneasily.

 _Many think that to become the Master of Death, one must obtain all three of the Deathly Hallows. However, this is only a part of the title. One must make peace with their death in order to truly "cheat" me. You have done this, and therefore you are now a Master of Death._

It was then that the figure paused, and Bella realized that she had never been more frightened of a pause in her life.

 _I have watched you throughout your life, Bellona Potter, and I have observed you in different situations. I believe that you have a greater potential than just living out your days in solitude with the wolf-child._

At this point, she wished she had brought a chair and a drink, because this seemed like it was about to become a story-time.

 _You have accepted your death, yes, but you have not accepted your resurrection. If you do not do this, you will never unlock your true potential. And trust me, you will need it. There are trying times ahead._

"Why do you care? Wouldn't you just like me to join you in death?" she asked.

The figure seemed to hesitate at this, as if debating whether to tell her or not. It seemed to reach a decision, and with a slight tilt of its head, it began to speak.

 _One of the… gifts… of living so long is being able to see different patterns repeating themselves. Yes, a war has finished, but I can see another one brewing. And even though the beings here may seem adept at fighting off their enemies, a new enemy is coming, and they are bigger than they have ever imagined. I will give you what you need to slay this enemy, but you must find the power inside yourself to wield them._

Bellona didn't quite know what to say to that, so she just stared. The figure stared back at her, and its dark eye sockets seemed to grow and swallow her whole. She could feel herself being lifted, and with a familiar jerk in her stomach, she was back in her room. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight. Next to her, Teddy was still fast asleep. Gently, she got out of his bed and walked down the hall into her own bedroom. She walked into her closet, where she waved her hand and a wooden box appeared on the ground in front of her. It was old and dark, with decorations of roses curling around the lid. Slowly, she knelt down and opened it.

Inside of the box were three items that she hoped she would never see again.

A wand, a stone, and a cloak.

She stood up, all three items in hand, and walked down the stairs to her front porch. The sun was coming up and as it shone its rays of light upon the property, Bellona couldn't help the sinking feeling that something bigger than she could imagine was coming to Mystic Falls.

"Here we go again."

 **Please drop a review, I love to hear y'alls ideas for our dear Bellona. Thank you for sticking with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back bitches. Thank you again to every review left for me, they were extremely helpful. Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Some people might say that a sunrise signified a new beginning, or perhaps the light in the darkness of hard times, but as Bellona stared into the rising sun, she knew that it was going to be a long stretch until they truly reached that light.

For a while, she just sat there on her steps, contemplating her options. She could leave, yes, but that would also be running away from her problems which never led to anything productive. After some more inner debating, she came to the decision that she would stay and defend the residents of Mystic Falls. She looked down at the items in her hands that were so small, yet they carried so much power.

The wand was still immaculate, the ridges in perfect condition. The stone's edges were still sharp, and its black surface shone enough so she could see part of her reflection in it. The cloak looked exactly how she remembered it, with its faded colors and silky fabric.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting each object's energy melt into her being. Once she completed her little breathing exercise, she opened her eyes and stared down at her hands again. She could sense Teddy waking up, so she got up and began to walk upstairs towards him. She would have to do some research on new protection spells and things of that nature so she could ensure Teddy's safety. Once she reached his bedroom door, she stepped inside and began to get him dressed and ready for the day. The first step, she thought, was to meet with Damon and see how he was doing. So she put Teddy in a jacket and some little boots that were quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen, and they headed downstairs. She left Teddy watching Mickey Mouse to go get dressed and get ready herself, making sure that he had anything he might possibly need.

"Holler if you need me," she told him as she walked up the stairs.

Once she was upstairs, she headed straight to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Whilst in said shower, she fought the urge to sit down and just cry. There was so much ahead of her and to be honest, she wasn't sure she could do it. In the past, she had Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and all her friends beside her. Now, she was completely alone.

She watched the soapy water slide down the drain and grabbed a new razor from a package nearby. She was making sure she didn't nick herself when an idea came to her: What if she invited Luna and Ginny to come? Hermione and Ron were busy at work and making a difference in the world, but Luna would love to come down and Ginny wouldn't mind leaving Hogwarts for a while. The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was the right decision. It would be good for Teddy to see people that were from his world, and she would be able to talk to them about her current dilemma.

She got out of the shower, freshly shaved and ready to go. After moisturizing her body and her curls, she threw on a large sweater and tugged on some jeans. Wet legs and jeans? Very difficult. On her way downstairs, she grabbed some boots and a purse, before walking over to where she had left her phone on the kitchen table.

"You ready to go out T?" she asked as she grabbed her house keys and a banana for the ride. Teddy made a garbled sound that she assumed meant yes.

Just as she was about to leave, she saw the three items sitting out where she had left them. For a moment, she was taken back into her dream. She was whisked back into those pitch-black eyes that both terrified and comforted her. Before she went too deep however, Teddy's squealing laugh rang out and brought her out of her daze. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the magical items and ran back upstairs to shove them right back in the box they came from. She needed to focus on her friends right now, not saving the world.

* * *

When she and Teddy arrived at the Grill, she was seated at a booth in the corner by her request. She got Teddy all settled and then pulled out her phone to call Damon. It rang twice before she saw him walk through the doors and immediately take a seat at the bar.

"Oh, Damon," she said quietly. Picking up Teddy, she made her way over to him cautiously. She knew that he needed to be treated gently, but not too gently as to make him _feel_ like he was being treated gently.

"Hello Damon," she said as normally as she could. He didn't even turn around.

"How has the lovely Bellona decided to grace me this morning?" He asked dryly.

She rolled her eyes and changed her tone to a slightly softer one.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up."

At this, he did turn around, and she could see right through his eyes and straight into his pain.

"I am doing absolutely fantastic," he replied snarkily. And with that, he turned back to the bar and took a long sip of what looked like coffee but reeked of alcohol.

"Do they even sell drinks this early?" she asked curiously. Maybe it was different in America.

"Nope," he grimaced. "I brought some with me."

He held up a small bottle for her to see, before putting it back in his pocket.

"Ah," she said, adjusting her grip on Teddy.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and Bellona tried to think of a way that she could remedy the situation in any way. She needed to tell him about the incoming doom, yes, but now wasn't the right time.

"Why don't you come sit with Teddy and me? Breakfast on us," she said with the most innocent smile she could muster. Food was always the best way to get Ron to feel better, and he was the moodiest person she knew.

For a while there was silence, and she was afraid that he was going to refuse. But eventually he slid off his chair with a groan and stood up straight.

"Alright fine," he said, crossing his arms. "But only if there are no personal questions asked."

Bellona gave her brightest smile, one that Luna always said lit up the room.

"Perfect."

They headed back to her table, where she ordered enough food for all three of them, as well as a large coffee for herself. She sensed that Damon needed a distraction from life right now and although alcohol would certainly do the job, she would rather cheer him up in a less debilitating way. So, for the next hour and a half, she talked about anything and everything, occasionally asking him his opinion on matters. She never broached the subject of Stefan or Elena or Klaus, but instead made him focus on her crazy stories and life. She realized that she never told anyone outside of her immediate circle about her personal life, but this was a special case. Even though she never mentioned her magic, she talked about her school, her friends, the war, and even told a couple stories about Hedwig. The part that he found most interesting of her stories were the ones from the war. He listened with a morbid curiosity and focus that suggested that he had been in one himself. Instead of asking who was fighting it, he asked her how long she had to go without food for. Instead of asking why it was being fought, he asked her if she really believed in the cause. It was a different perspective to her story than she was used to seeing and if she was being honest, it was a bit jarring. The whole thing made her realize that if what Death told her was true, she needed to protect these people. They had seen so many of their friends and family die, and they weren't prepared for it like she was.

 _They weren't born into it like she was,_ she thought to herself. She pushed that thought aside, however, when the door to the Grill opened once more, and she made eye contact with what walked in. Damon's head whipped around when he saw her eyes widen, and she was sure that his narrowed in contrast.

Elena Gilbert.

Carefully and mindful of Elena's watchful eyes, she put a hand on Damon's arm. He turned back to her, and she gave a slight shake of her head.

"Don't go and ruin it all now," she whispered.

He stared at her for a little, as if trying to figure her out. She hoped that he realized that she was just trying to save him from more heartbreak and hurt, and not trying to keep him from happiness. Then he blinked, and the moment was gone. He pulled his arm away, and she sat leaned back in her seat as the actual devil walked over.

"Damon? I've been calling your phone all morning!"

Bella had to literally sit on her hands to stop herself from jinxing the teenager across from her. Her voice just infinitely irritated her.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the vampire shot back with a glance at his phone. Bella took a deep breath of strength and began to pack up her things. She then picked up Teddy and slid them out of the booth. With a meaningful look at Damon that she hoped conveyed more than she could say, she walked out of the small restaurant without looking back. She had some friends to call.

* * *

When she pulled into her driveway, Teddy insisted on walking by himself to the door, so she obliged and took a moment to savor the feeling of success. She had half-raised a child. Suddenly feeling a little bit better about herself, she took them both inside and set up her tablet to skype Ginny and Luna. The more she had thought about it, the more she realized what a good idea it was. When she was still at Hogwarts, one of the things that helped her think more clearly was to bounce ideas off her friends. Ginny was the first too answer, picking up with a "BELLA!" and a loud squeal that she made her promise she would tell no one about. The two chatted for a bit and Ginny gave her updates on everyone's situation. Bellona quickly sobered up however, when Ginny told her about the "new Deatheaters" that had been terrorizing the wizarding world and meeting underground for months.

"I mean we knew that we wouldn't catch all of them, but this is…" Ginny trailed off, hoping her friend had an answer.

Bella was silent for a moment, considering her options. She could always go back to Britain and go back to what she was good at- finding people, killing them, and then running. But she had Teddy now, and she liked it here. It was interesting and she felt a need to protect the people of Mystic Falls. She began to tell Ginny all of this, when Luna joined the call.

"Hello girls," she said happily.

"Hey Luna," they both replied.

"I apologize that I cannot wait around to talk about the weather. I have some… new information, and I need to discuss it with someone. You two are my best options, and it would mean a lot if you guys could come down to visit me soon and we can discuss our options. The things I have to say are best said in person, where I can show you," Bellona motioned towards the glass-looking bowl that was sitting on its stone pedestal behind her. He friends nodded, and they agreed to stay at Bellona's for a while to figure everything out.

"We'll be there sometime tomorrow, Bella. Don't do anything risky before we get there!" Ginny said, before signing off. "Love you!"

Luna, who had been twirling her wand to create birds that were helpfully cleaning her house behind her, turned and bid her farewells as well.

"Make sure you clean out your wrackspurts! They can cause many problems you know."

"Thank you, Luna, I'll be sure to do that," she couldn't help but smile. Luna always knew how to make her day a little better. "See you tomorrow."

Luna gave a wave and then ended the video chat. Teddy came walking up to her and she picked him up and spun him around, before giving him a hug. He seemed to sense that she needed a hug, so he let her hold him longer that he usually would.

"Don't worry T," she said with a squeeze.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my darlings! Please leave a review and a fav and a follow and a left and a right and a... nevermind. Thanks again loves. Caio.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh hello. Enjoy this quite a bit longer than normal chapter.**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Bella and Teddy decided to just hang out and watch a movie. Well, Teddy watched the movie and Bellona tried to keep herself from falling asleep. After a nice mid-afternoon nap that Teddy so graciously woke her up from with his squeals for food, she got up and made them both an early dinner.

"How would you feel about a run tonight?" she asked him. Her little wolf had been very energized as of late, and she figured they could both use some time to escape from reality a little.

Teddy gave a little sound that sounded very much like a yes, so she began to make the preparations. They mainly consisted of warding the house again and setting up her little magic-doorbell-camera-thing that would allow her to see if anyone came to the house while the two of them were out. She actually had no idea if Teddy could turn without the full moon hanging over them, but she figured they could give it a try. Since his mother was a shapeshifter, maybe he could turn at will.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we bud?"

Once they both had some food in them and she was sure all her wards were up, she took them back to her 'were-room', as she had begun to call it. She decided it was best to wait until the sun went down, so she decided to teach Teddy how to conjure some basic magic. She held her hands up in front of her mouth in the shape of an O and blew into them slowly. Closing her eyes, she imagined that she was blowing bubbles into one of those little bubble wands. When she opened them, there were bubbles floating everywhere and Teddy was trying to pop them with his adorable little hands.

"Now you try," she motioned to his hands.

He mirrored her actions from before and closed his eyes. Bella watched with pride as he blew into his hands and made large pink bubbles come out the other side.

"Good job T!" she said excitedly. If she was being honest with herself, she had been worried about Teddy and his magic. Usually, a magical child showed some kind of magical ability when they were a toddler. It manifested differently for everyone, and up to this point Bellona had just assumed he was showing it through his Metamorphosis.

The two played with bubbles for a while, making different shapes and turning them different colors and when Bellona poked her head outside again, it was dark.

"Alright," she said, taking off his shirt and putting him in a dirty t-shirt that she didn't particularly like. "Let's do this."

She left her sweater on, in case this was a failed mission, before taking his tiny hands in hers and sitting him down.

"Okay T. I want you to focus on becoming a wolf again. Really think about how it felt and turn that into reality."

She wasn't sure if he could understand her or not, but she let him mull it over. After a while when nothing happened, she took off her sweater and used her magic to turn herself into her wolf form. She sat down in front of him and gave a short bark that signaled for him to do the same.

They had a bit of a stare off and she could see that Teddy was focusing on her and her appearance. Then she blinked, and a smaller version of herself was sitting in front of her.

 _Huh,_ she thought. She turned back into her human form and sat there for a while, stumped. Teddy saw this and did the same before immediately falling asleep. Bellona smiled gently before picking him up and walking back into the house. She put him down in his bed and walked down the hall to her own room to do some quality thinking.

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, letting all her thoughts consume her. So Teddy couldn't turn into _his_ wolf on command, but he could turn into _her_ wolf. Interesting. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny and Luna about it when she saw them tomorrow. And just like that, at 9 p.m. at night, she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of voices downstairs, and she shot up in bed with panic running through her body. It took her a moment to calm herself down and realize that it was laughter, and that it was probably Ginny and Luna taking care of Teddy. Still, she picked up the Elder wand from its box and tip-toed down the stairs with the expertise of someone who knew the shadows and silence well. Slowly and carefully, she peeked around the corner of the stairs, only to have relief flood through her when she saw the familiar red and white of her friends' hair. Chastising herself, she slipped the Elder wand into her back pocket and made her way into the kitchen to see her friends.

"Hello girls," she said with a beaming smile.

The two girls turned around and ran towards her with open arms. For a second they just stayed like that, forgetting about any and all of their other problems. They were together again, and that's what mattered.

But of course, Teddy wanted attention too, and he quickly grabbed it from Ginny and Luna who hurried back over to his side.

"How'd you sleep?" the redhead asked.

"Same as always," she replied with a forced smile. The two nodded. None of them really slept well anymore.

"Sorry, that was dismal. How have you two been?" Bella said quickly, hoping to rectify the mood.

"I've found an interest in gardening!" Luna told them excitedly. Bella grinned and shifted so that she leaned against the counter.

"Do you grow food or potions stuff?" Ginny asked curiously. "I could use some more practice in potions, now that Hogwarts is back in session."

"Oh, are you going?" Bella handed her some tea.

Ginny looked down. "Mum is making me go. Says it's 'important to receive a full education' or something like that." She sighed and looked down at her cup. "It's just… the whole building is full of reminders of what we went through. I'm not sure that she understands just how much it could affect someone." She took a sip of her tea and made a face. "Where's your sugar?"

Bella smirked and slid a plate of sugar cubes across the counter.

"I understand. I haven't decided if I want to go or not," Luna piped in. Bella nodded understandingly and handed her a cup of tea as well.

"Sugar?"

Luna shook her head and took a small sip.

"My father just wants me to be at peace with what's happened. I don't know if I can do that at Hogwarts."

The three of them were silent after that, letting everything sink in. They knew that everything would change after the War, but she was sure that none of them saw it to this extent. Hogwarts had always been their home, and the idea that it was now a place where their friends and family had died was jarring.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. In unison, all three heads snapped up to look at the entryway. Bellona was sure that if she had been watching from another point of view, it would've been comical. But after the conversation they had just had, it only made her heart ache. She waved her hand and the door turned clear from their side. In front of it stood Damon, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"What the hell," she muttered.

"Ooooh, he's a looker," Ginny said, elbowing Luna. Bella rolled her eyes and got up to open it.

"Would you calm down," she said shooting them both a look that said _keep it in your pants._ The two girls giggled and made kissy faces.

Bellona opened the door with an exasperated look on her face.

"How may I assist you today, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon grimaced.

"I can't believe you just said that out loud. Now invite me in. We need to have a chat."

Bella blocked the doorway with her body. "No can do. We can talk perfectly fine out here."

He gave her a look that said _are we really doing this right now?_ And she shot back with _oh absolutely._

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife," she heard Ginny whisper to Luna.

Closing her eyes, she vowed to kill them both. Damon on the other hand, poked his head around to see who had spoken.

"Why hello," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Bellona made a throwing up motion and groaned.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" She guided him around her house and to the backyard, where she was sure Ginny and Luna would meet her.

"Did you need something? Or were you just feeling lonely and decided to pop by?"

He put a hand over his heart and feigned insult.

"Firstly, good morning to you too. And secondly," he dropped his hand and his face got slightly more serious, "This is about Stefan."

Bella straightened up slightly but didn't change her facial expression from exasperated. She didn't want to clue him in on her guilt that she couldn't stop him from leaving with Klaus. If he caught on, he would surely use it to make her do whatever it was he needed her to do.

"What's happened?" she asked cautiously. She could feel the auras of her friends getting closer, and she mentally rushed him to spit it out. She would much rather explain this town to her friends on her own accords, rather than having to share that explanation with Damon.

"He's leaving a trail of bodies. Elena's looking for him and I keep telling her that they're from Klaus, but I'm not sure how long I can keep it up. I need you to help me find him before Elena realizes that he's gone full Ripper."

Bellona was silent for a moment, digesting everything that was just forced at her.

"Right," she began. "Well for starters, I think that Elena should know by now that she's dating a vampire, not the romanticized version of one. The sooner she gets that through her thick skull, the better."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, we already know that's not going to happen so what happens after that?"

"Secondly, I do have a child, and he is my top priority at all times."

She crossed her arms to make sure that he knew that she was serious.

"That's why you have friends!" he said, gesturing to the two girls staring from the window with Teddy in their arms.

 _Creepy,_ she mouthed to them. Luna grinned and Ginny winked.

"I'll consider it Salvatore. Right now, I want to catch up with my friends that I haven't seen in months, if that's alright with you."

Her green eyes flared, and Damon reminded himself that he was asking this girl for a favor.

"I suppose so," he said as she led him back out her front gate. Bella rolled her eyes and shoved him out.

"I'll let you know what I decide," she said, before turning her back on him and walking back into her house.

"Who was that?" Ginny said, batting her eyelashes.

"He had such pretty eyes!" Luna added with a dreamy smile.

Bellona groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "We have a lot to talk about."

They could agree on that, at least, and they gradually moved from her living room towards her library. Teddy trailed behind them, making bubbles as he went.

"He's very good at summoning his magic." Luna noticed. Bella beamed proudly and nodded.

"That's actually one of the many things I wanted to get your opinion on," she looked at both girls.

"I was thinking… since Teddy is part werewolf, part witch, and a metamorphosis, he might have slightly different powers than the rest of us. I figured that maybe he could learn to change into his wolf form on his own."

"Without the moon?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. So, we went to the shelter I have set up for him and decided to give it a try. I ended up turning into my own wolf form to get him to copy me, thinking that he would see it and make the connection in his own way."

"But?"

" _But,_ instead of turning into his own wolf image, he turned into an exact mirror image of my wolf. Like, exact. He looked like me, but small."

The three of them were silent for a minute, thinking.

"My guess is that he used his metamorphosis side to turn, and that the only reason he didn't turn into his version of a wolf is simply because he saw you in front of him," Luna offered reasonably.

"So, what you're saying," Bella paused to pick up a stack of books that were sitting on a coffee table to the right of her favorite reading chair and proceeded to begin putting them away, "is that you believe that he _can_ shift on command, he just doesn't know _how._ "

"That is what I'm getting at, yes." The blonde replied.

"What was the other thing?" Ginny asked. "I assume whatever it is, it's a tad more serious than Teddy's shape-shifting."

Bellona slid the last book from her stack into its spot on the bookshelf.

"It's better if I show you."

She led the girls towards the back section of the room, where a stone basin floated off its pedestal and headed towards them.

"It's a bit… intense, so prepare yourself," she warned them as she pulled out her wand.

The girls nodded and watched as Bellona put her wand to her temple and slowly took out the glistening memory stream before putting it into the penseive. Luna stepped forward first and lowered her face into the liquid without hesitation. Ginny was next, taking a moment to breathe in through her nose and prepare herself before following Luna.

"We'll be back in a moment," Bella told Teddy comfortingly. Then she stepped up to the basin and dipped her own face into the cool substance.

 _She was back to where it all began…_

Bellona shook her head. She couldn't get lost in the memory now _._ She looked to her friends who were standing to the right of her, staring at her memory self bending down to look under one of the benches. Bellona was forced to watch along with them but stopped them before they too could look underneath.

"You don't want to see it. Trust me," she placed a hand on Luna's shoulder and turned her around to face where Death would be showing up any minute now.

"Where are we?" Ginny whispered.

Bellona looked her friend in the eyes and tried to keep any emotion out of her expression or voice when she spoke.

"This is where I went when I died."

She turned away quickly so she wouldn't have to see the expressions on her friends' faces. She didn't want their pity, or even their sympathy. Well, maybe she did need their sympathy but if they gave it to her right now, she would surely break down and none of them needed that.

She was saved from having to explain anything else by a dark, hooded figure stepping out from behind one of the many white pillars. Memory Bella walked right through Ginny and stopped in front of said figure. Now that she was looking at herself from a different angle, Bellona thought, lifting her chin did indeed make her look more confident and- dare she say it- taller.

 _Bellona Lily Potter,_ the raspy voice reverberated all around them. Luna shut her eyes tightly and squeezed Ginny's hand that was clasped tightly in her own. Ginny herself looked like she might be a bit ill. Even Bellona, who had heard the voice before, had to fight the urge to pull them all out of the memory.

 _It is time we conversed about your new title that has been bestowed upon you._

"Uh, what now?" Ginny and Luna both turned their heads to look at her.

"You never told us anything about a new title," Luna said looking slightly hurt and Bella winced internally. Whoops.

"I suppose so, _"_ memory Bella responded.

The three girls watched as Death began to speak.

 _Many think that to become the Master of Death, one must obtain all three of the Deathly Hallows. However, this is only a part of the title. One must make peace with their death in order to truly "cheat" me. You have done this, and therefore you are now a Master of Death._

Bellona couldn't find the strength in herself to look at her friends, even though she could feel them both staring at her. Gently, Luna reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Bellona blinked her suddenly watery eyes and squeezed back.

 _I have watched you throughout your life, Bellona Potter, and I have observed you in different situations. I believe that you have a greater potential than just living out your days in solitude with the wolf-child. You have accepted your death, yes, but you have not accepted your resurrection. If you do not do this, you will never unlock your true potential. And trust me, you will need it. There are trying times ahead._

"Why do you care? Wouldn't you just like me to join you in death?" Memory Bellona asked.

They watched as the figure hesitated before answering with a tilt of its terrifying head.

 _One of the… gifts… of living so long is being able to see different patterns repeating themselves. Yes, a war has finished, but I can see another one brewing. And even though the beings here may seem adept at fighting off their enemies, a new enemy is coming, and they are bigger than they have ever imagined. I will give you what you need to slay this enemy, but you must find the power inside yourself to wield them._

They watched as memory Bellona stared at the figure and the figure stared back.

Death would be great at staring contests, Bella though idly before being jerked back to reality as the memory shifted. The white walls of the dream shifted into those of Teddy's bedroom where they watched her check on Teddy who was fast asleep, before following her as she walked down the hall and into her own room.

"Very nice design," Luna remarked.

"Thanks, a lot of it was passed down from Sirius."

They quieted, however, as memory Bella waved a hand over her closet, causing a wooden box to appear on the ground in front of them. Bellona tensed as her memory self opened the box, showing the three girls the contents. Luna gasped quietly and Ginny muttered a small "holy shit".

Bellona didn't have time to look at their faces before the familiar tug appeared at her navel, and the scene around them dissolved.

They appeared back in her library in front of Teddy, who immediately went over to Bellona for a hug. He could sense that her emotions were off-balance, so he offered his services as a professional hugger for the moment.

"So," Bellona began, arms wrapped securely around her little wolf, "what do you think?"

 **There you are. Feel free to let me know how much you liked/disliked it by leaving a review or if you have particularly demeaning comment, perhaps a PM. Thank y'all for being so patient with me about my very scattered updates!**


End file.
